


You’re the Devil in Disguise

by Chewiichan



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben Solo fucks to push the pain away, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Kinky sex, Kylo Ren is the Devil, Murder rampage, Neglectful Parents, PTSD, Poor Rey, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unplanned Pregnancy, domestic abuse, fucked up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiichan/pseuds/Chewiichan
Summary: Ben Solo, also known as Kylo, never had a good life. His world revolves around drugs and finding pleasure in women. What will happen once Hux introduces him to Rey, a cute barista at the local Starbucks? Ben soon finds himself falling head over heels for her and that leads to stalking her and waiting for the perfect opportunity to claim her as his. This is not going to end well.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo always had a hard life. Growing up as the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo was not exactly something to be proud of. Leia had once been a famous senator in the state of New York up until a scandal had emerged revealing that she had been dodging paying her taxes for years and using government funds to afford her prestigious lifestyle. Han had always been involved in scandals since Ben could remember. There was the time he and his friend Lando Calrissian worked as arms dealers, smuggling weapons from Russia to sell to top buyers on the black market. The job did pay pretty well but eventually the two were caught and sentenced to twenty years in prison as well as a fine of $500,000 each. Han was able to get away scott free thanks to Leia but Lando, even with Leia’s recommendation and pleas, received a sentence of ten years with the possibility of early release if he maintained good behavior. One would think that after that scandal, Han Solo would turn from his ways and maybe take up a career that didn’t involve going against the law. Old habits never die do they? Immediately after losing the partnership with Lando, Han decided to take up an offer with his old partner Chewie and distribute drugs throughout the city. While he had never been caught, Han eventually had to stop after Leia’s scandal broke out since the feds would probably be keeping tabs on all of them for a while. What a fine set of parents Ben had been blessed with. Perhaps he was destined to live a cursed life since the day he was born.

Ben was always called a special child among members of his family. It had been said that Leia had been in labor with him for 72 hours and was on the brink of dying had it not been for the nurses and doctors performing an emergency C-section. The night he was finally out of the womb was also the night that New York had recorded the heaviest rainstorm. Outside, trees swayed against the windows, rain came down like there was no tomorrow and the sound of thunder rattled the ground and windows constantly. Once Ben had finally been delivered and slapped on the bottom to allow him to breathe, the most shrill, ear piercing cries filled the hospital. Doctors and nurses alike had never heard a baby cry with so much anguish and frustration in its tone. Leia was knocked out from the drugs and Han had never arrived at the hospital to see his son’s birth. He was drinking with Chewie at the bar and had only told Leia he would see his son once the “icky” process was over with. While most babies would be given to their mothers or fathers to experience that skin to skin contact for the first time, Ben was instead cleaned up and placed in the nursery with the other newborn babies. He had not once stopped crying since he came out of the womb and that caused the other babies around to him to start crying in unison. The nurses had done everything to calm him, whether it be cradling him or trying to give him milk, but nothing worked. Ben Solo cried as if he had already known that the world was a fucked up place.

When he was finally brought home, Leia had told the maids to look over and care for him if he was ever in need of anything. She had important matters to take care of and a senator never really had any time for a “break.” When Han had finally got around to meeting Ben for the first time, he merely smiled at the boy and made a funny face before heading into the living room to watch some television. Since an infant, Ben had primarily been raised by the maids even up until he was a teenager. He had considered them more of mother figures than Leia. Had Leia ever tended to him when he had a fever or attended any of his parent teacher conferences? Hell no. Ben couldn’t even remember a time when Leia showed interest in anything he had done. How pathetic. The stupid cunt really got what she deserved. A once respected senator was now reduced to a common everyday citizen that lost the respect of thousands and was forced to downsize her lavish lifestyle in exchange for a typical suburban house nestled with other everyday common folk. How the mighty have fallen.

Flash forward to the present day where yet another day has begun. The sky was already bright and the birds were happily chirping outside . Ben’s eyes slowly opened in annoyance.

“What another glorious fucking morning in sunny Arizona. God I miss New York sometimes.”

He quickly pulled the covers over his head and groaned in annoyance.There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. He could already hear Leia and Han arguing downstairs about how Han couldn’t keep a job for his life and that he always spent whatever he earned on alcohol and drugs.

Speaking of drugs...

Ben threw the covers off of him and walked over to his dresser drawer and rummaged around to feel for a small ziploc bag

“Hello gorgeous, did you miss me? Cuz I sure missed you.

He quickly put a small amount of weed in his bong and lit it up. He took a deep inhale of the drug and held his breath in before letting the smoke out slowly. Oh that was really fucking good. He plopped back down on his bed and grabbed his phone from his bed stand.

“I wonder what that pasty redhead is up to right now?” 

He quickly texted his friend Armitage Hux. God, what a name. The name fitted Hux’s personality to a T. His parents were both well known marriage counselors and even had a couple of books published on how to “fall back in love no matter what issues you face in a complex situation.” Maybe Han and Leia should seek them out sometime, but that would also imply that those two were capable of being civil and professional with each other. Not gonna happen. Ben immediately brought his attention back to his phone when he heard it ding.

Kylo: Hey Red, you up? Wanna get fucked up or something?  
Hux: Just woke up. Jesus Christ, already getting high are we? Isn’t it a bit early for you Krylo?  
Kylo: It’s Kylo you pasty wanker. And it’s never too early to get a little excitement ;) so you down? We can meet up at our usual location. Make sure you bring more party favors. It’s your turn.  
Hux: I’ll see what I can do. Mom and Dad are going out of town so we can always hang at my place. Bring some of that Corellian wine that your Dad always brings home and I’ll make sure we have everything necessary to get properly fucked up.

Score.

Ben quickly grabbed half a bottle of the Corellian wine and shoved it inside his bag before he stopped at the mirror to examine himself. His long, black hair was unruly; He had dark circles under his eyes and his pale skin really didn’t help conceal them; numerous moles covered random parts of his face and he loathed that the most. Despite all of this, Ben must have been attractive to some sort of degree. Growing up, his family members and their friends would gush about how handsome he had become and that one day he would be breaking the hearts of girls left and right. Well, to some extent they were right about that. Ben had never had problems gaining the attention of women. Back in high school, he was already sleeping with college aged girls and bringing them more satisfaction than their boyfriends were doing. While he enjoyed the carnal pleasure and rush of adrenaline that sex gave him, he hated all the cuddly, clingy bullshit once everything was finished. Were women always this whiny?

My boyfriend never spends time with me.

My boyfriend cancelled our dinner plans because he had to work.

My boyfriend just can’t keep it up when we’re fucking. 

Bitch does it look like I care?

Ben shook those thoughts away from him and headed downstairs. Han was at the bar area, sipping on some coffee probably mixed with vodka, and Leia was on the couch watching the local news. Neither one of them said anything to Ben as he walked out the door. Just another day.At the age of 25, most young adults are either enrolled in college or trying to find a stable and financially rewarding career. 

Not Ben Solo. 

Ben knew that through Leia and her connections, he could easily obtain some corporate office job with no degree necessary; because let’s be real, who needs a degree when you’ve got connections? But where was the fun in that? Go to work, perform your measly job duties to earn a pat on the back, plan your 401k, make idle conversation with your coworkers and bosses, go home, and repeat the same cycle over and over again until you plan your retirement? Sounds like a miserable way to pass time if you ask me. Ben had planned to live under Han and Leia until they decided to kick him out. While Leia was a shitty mother, she was a great provider. Ben had access to five different credit cards as well as a monthly allowance of $3,000, just so long that he stayed out of the limelight and didn’t get involved in scandals that could potentially ruin her and Han even more. Ben was good at that. Hiding in the shadows, never being seen or heard. He’s been like that since the day he was born.

When he finally arrived at Hux’s house, he knocked on the door and surveyed the house. The Hux’s were definitely wealthy but damn did they spend a good amount of money on surveillance gadgets. There were 4 different cameras posted near the front of the house as well as a fingerprint scanner just below the doorbell. One would think that the Hux’s were government agents rather than marriage counselors. Ben quickly flashed a middle finger at one of the cameras before Hux finally opened the door. He ushered Kylo inside and presented the bar area; lined up in a neat row was weed, cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, and PCP.

Ben’s eyes widened in excitement and he gave Hux a pat on the back, “Well done my good and faithful servant.”

Hux winced and simply nodded in response, “My parents will be in Oxford for a week so I have the house to myself. Did you wanna crash here with me or would you prefer to be at home with Mommy and Daddy?”  
Ben lined up the cocaine with one of his credit cards and snorted the line hard. 

“Fuuuuuuck that’s good shit. If you can keep this stuff ready for me at any time, I’ll stay.”

Hux chuckled and gave a thumbs up, “Mi casa es tu casa.”

Ben plopped down on one of the leather couches and looked around, “Wanna trade parents? Ill take your snobby self entitled parents any day over Han and Leia.”

Hux took a line of cocaine himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “It can’t be all that bad can it? I mean sure your Mom is a corrupt politician and your dad is a good for nothing alcoholic, but shouldn’t you be past that phase of wanting your parents to notice you? At least Leia gives you an allowance and allows you to live under her roof still. My parents said once I finish up my business degree, I’m gonna need to find my own place and start earning my own money.”

Ben scoffed and shook his head, “Poor bastard. Try not to finish up your degree too fast or else you’ll be swept away by society and become just another boring citizen working his ass off till he’s 65.”

Hux laughed a bit and looked over at Ben, “Did you hear? Bazine has been trying to get in contact with you but she says your line is dead. Did you block her or something?”

Ben shrugged and took out a cigarette, “I already told her the truth. She’s a good bed buddy but anything past the sheets is a no go for me. I really should stop sleeping around with clingy women and maybe just hire a prostitute. No strings attached y’know?”

Hux offered Ben his lighter and lit up his own cigarette, “Commitment isn't as bad as you make it out to be. I would much rather prefer having someone I can relate to and share the troubles that life has to offer with than be stuck fucking random women but dying alone. Sure we’re young now and have a wide range of women we can easily sleep with but what happens once we’re older?”

Ben rolled his eyes and ruffled Hux’s hair, “Damn your parents are rubbing off on you. Can we cut the melodramatic bullshit and just enjoy life in the moment? I’m not scared of dying alone. I’ve always been alone.”

Hux nodded solemnly and took out his phone, “Wanna see something really fucked up?”

“Is that even a question?”

Hux handed Ben his phone and played the video. In the video, a woman is seen blindfolded and tied up in a dimly lit room. All of a sudden, a door opens and a man wearing an onnamen mask is seen walking up to the woman. The woman is clearly in a state of distress and begins to thrash about and try to get out of her bindings but the man picks her up as if she is nothing and throws her to the ground. He slowly walks over to the camera and whispers something unintelligible before walking back to the woman and shooting her three times in the head. Brain matter and blood beautifully spill around her as the man walks back to the camera giving a thumbs up and ending the video.

Ben couldn’t describe the emotions he was feeling right now. Sure he had seen numerous dark web videos similar to the one he just witnessed and one might even say he was completely desensitized to gore but this video had awakened something inside of him. He had always had a preference for fucked up foreplay but the farthest he had gone was lightly scraping a knife blade against a woman’s neck and giving her a small nick before she freaked out and decided to end everything. If people can get hard ons for just about anything, what’s wrong with having a sadistic and carnal lust for dominance and violence in bed? This video was beautiful. He wondered if the man decided to fuck the body once the video ended? Who cares about the brain matter being everywhere? Fucking a body covered in blood was a dream he knew that he could never obtain in real life. Christ, his cock was rock hard from that video.

“Did you just get a hard on while watching this video? That’s disturbing beyond comprehension.”

“Oh i’m sorry I’m not into vanilla interests like Asian schoolgirls getting fucked by their professors. I don’t judge you so don’t fucking judge me.”

Hux glared at Ben and looked at the clock, “Damn, I didn't realize it was already 10:30. I’m gonna go grab a coffee at Starbucks. Did you wanna tag along or jack off to more dark web videos?”

Ben readjusted himself quickly and stood up, “I could go for a coffee.”

Hux grabbed his keys and phone before heading out to the garage, “I don’t really go for the coffee...there just happens to be this really cute barista that started a couple weeks ago and I think I might ask her out on a date. She’s British y’know?”

Ben tried to stifle a laugh as he followed Hux to his car, “So you‘ve graduated from Asian women to British women? I mean, a prim and proper asshole like yourself deserves a fine British woman. What happened to that one girl? Rose? Did you dump her ass like I predicted you would?”

Hux sighed and started the car, backing out of his driveway carefully and closing the garage, “We just weren’t compatible anymore, I guess.”

Ben sighed and lit up another cigarette, “She did have a pretty nice ass though.”

They finally arrived at the Starbucks and walked in. The holidays were near so naturally the crowd was larger than normal because of the holiday drinks. Hux was busy fixing his hair while Ben stared at the menu. Almond milk? The fuck was that?

“Kylo, does my hair look okay? I don’t want to look like a broke college student who survives off ramen and cheap beer.”

Ben adjusted Hux’s scarf before quickly pulling on both ends to make his throat constricted, “You look fine man. A little red in the face though.”

Hux glared at Ben and quickly fixed his scarf just in time to be called up next.

“I can help the next customer in line!” rang out a bubbly, British voice. “Oh Armitage, it’s lovely to see you again, are you having your usual?”

Ben looked over at the owner of the voice and his world paused. A couple feet away from him stood a beautiful, fair woman with chestnut brown hair and pearly teeth that couldn’t possibly be achieved by brushing and flossing alone. Even in a Starbucks uniform, her beauty could not be concealed. Ben gulped and continued to stare at her with wide eyes. This couldn’t possibly be the woman that Hux was trying to get with. 

He HAD to have her before Hux could.

Ben stepped up to the counter before Hux could even say hello to Rey. He extended his hand out to her and flashed her a smile that seemed sweet and charming but secretly hid malicious intent.

“You must be Rey. I’m Kylo. Wanna grab a pizza after work today?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo had always been great with women. Even when Hux had met him in high school, he was always first choice among all the girls. Was it the grungy look that made him attractive or was it his uncouth, assholish personality that made girls cream themselves for him? Hux never saw the attraction, but at the same time, Hux really didn’t know a thing about women. He was lucky enough that Rose Tico, a girl in their science class, had gathered up the courage to ask him out on a date; and even then, their dates normally consisted of going to the movies or getting dinner at one of the local hot spots. Not that Hux was complaining at all; in fact, he really didn’t know what Rose expected on any of their date nights so he just did his research and assumed that Rose wouldn’t mind going on simple dates.

Maybe that’s why Rose broke up with him

Maybe that’s why girls never asked him out or showed any interest in him.

Maybe that’s why just when he had given up hope of ever finding his perfect woman, Rey appeared into his life. Sure she was just one of the new baristas hired at the local Starbucks, but her personality seemed sweet and she didn’t seem like the type that would have high standards for a guy.

The raven haired prick had just ruined his chances of ever getting with Rey.

Rey had smiled back at Kylo and extended her hand for him to shake but Kylo had ended up grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

The nerve of this asshole. He should have never invited him.  
Rey laughed nervously and turned her attention back to Hux, “Sorry, did you say that you had wanted your usual? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Hux sighed and motioned his fingers to a Venti sized cup, “Could you make that a larger size today? I suddenly lost all my energy...”

Rey grabbed the cup and neatly wrote his name in cursive, “I’ll throw in some extra whip cream and top it with a bit of cinnamon. How does that sound? Would you like any extra pumps of hazelnut to make it extra sweet?”

Hux smiled and took out his wallet, “That’ll be all Rey.”

Just as Rey was about to ring Hux up, she noticed Kylo was staring at her intently. A stare that could be compared to an animal fixating its gaze on its prey before coming in for the attack. It honestly made her uncomfortable but she brushed all negative thoughts away and just assumed it was just because his eyes were so large.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to ask if you had wanted anything.”

Kylo never stopped looking into her eyes and flashed her another smile, “Nothing for me. But uh, you never did answer my question. About the pizza.”

Rey smiled nervously and tried her best to quickly ring up Hux as quickly as she could. “Ummm...I’m not exactly free at the moment. I’ve normally got long shifts at work and my roommate is picking me up so while I do appreciate the offer, I’ll have to politely decline.”

Rejection.

“Oh. Well maybe another time then.”Ben flashed Rey another smile before walking away from the counter.

“It was nice seeing you again Armitage. Your drink will be ready shortly. I can help whoever is next!”

Hux tried to hide his smirk as he looked over at Ben and noticed that his nails were digging into the palm of his hands and he was taking deep, slow breaths. Ben ran one of his hands through his hair before taking out his cell phone and started texting someone.

Serves you right asshole.

Once Hux had picked up his drink, the two headed back to the car and began the drive back to his house.

“Thanks for taking the rejection for me today Krylo. I’m glad I wasn’t the one who asked out Rey or else I would have been in a very awkward situation.”

Ben didn’t say anything.

Hux looked over and noticed that Ben was looking at the window with such focused eyes, it had looked as if he was in search of something invisible to the naked eye. Did the rejection mess with him that badly?

Finally Ben snapped out of it and let out a chuckle, “Sorry about that back there. I didn’t mean to cuck you out of a potential relationship. Just think, I saved you from heartbreak so make sure you pay up.”

Hux scoffed and made a right turn into his neighborhood, “It wasn’t exactly rejection. It was more of a ‘I’m busy at the moment so I can’t date anyone’ type situation.”

“Sure dude. You might have another chance to ask her out.”

“Do you really think so?”

“High chance. Just make sure you don’t fuck it up when you do.”

Hux pulled his car up the garage and parked before grabbing his cup of coffee, “Should we have a party tonight or something? I feel like there isn’t much fun in just getting high by ourselves.”

“I’m probably gonna invite Bazine over if that’s ok. I’ll leave the rest up to you.”

Hux took out his phone and began to scroll through his contacts, “Let’s see...if you’re inviting Bazine over, she could probably bring over her friends and that could easily be about 10-15 people.”

Ben shrugged and took a sip of Hux’s coffee before scrunching up his face, “This coffee tastes like shit.”

“Well we all can’t just drink our coffee black now, can we?”

“Shut the fuck up."

Rey put up the last chair on top of the table and hurried over to the register, “I cannot wait to go home...today felt longer than usual…” She clocked out, set the security alarm and quickly made her way out to the door and locked it behind her.

“Did you save me a coffee?” yelled a familiar voice. “Oooh...make that two coffees!”

Rey rolled her eyes and ran towards a black SUV. “Sorry guys, no coffee tonight. I did however bring some...cake pops!”

Poe and Finn grabbed their cake pops and popped it into their mouths at the same time. They chewed slowly, savoring the sweet delicious pastry. Rey couldn’t help but smile at this. Her friends weren’t hard to please at all.

“How was work babe? Have you finally gotten tired of making pumpkin spice lattes yet? Did you deal with any particular customers that just have to get that non frothy cup of joe?” Finn held his pinky up and tried to do his best impression of a soccer mom, “I’ll take a venti caramel macchiato with almond milk, hold the sugar, make sure to stir in the cream approximately 6 times before you pour it into the cup so that there isn’t much foam at the top. Thank you.”

Rey laughed and gave her friend a slap on the arm, “Boy, these things aren’t as bad as you think they are. And for your information, that particular customer requests soy milk, not almond milk. She's allergic to almonds.”

Both Poe and Finn turned around to look at Rey, “You actually have a regular that requests that stuff?”

“Kidding. I can’t imagine that anyone would be that kind enough to actually go through with that order and still maintain some sort of composure. Even I have my limits.”

Finn smiled and patted Rey on the head, “You’re the sweetest girl I know Peanut. You’re so sweet that sometimes I feel the need to punch you in the face. You are THAT type of girl.”

Rey laughed and took out her phone, “So I got an email that said I have free deliveries on Doordash until the end of the month. I’m thinking we could all stay in, watch a movie on Netflix, and order some Chinese?”

Poe grasped at his chest and made the most adoring facial expression at Rey, “A woman after my own heart. Also…” Poe took out a small bag of weed from his front jacket pocket and waved it in front of Rey and Finn, “How about we treat ourselves to something a little extra tonight?”

Could a girl have possibly asked for a better set of friends?

Rey…

Ben lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, completely mesmerized by how smooth and white it was. In his eyes, he saw small bright balls of light streaming across the ceiling and disappearing once they hit the corners. Bazine was sprawled across his chest, completely passed out and content from the climax she and Ben had just experienced minutes ago. Ben rolled his eyes and pushed her to the other side of the bed before grabbing his pants and heading out to the balcony. He sighed as he lit his cigarette and stared out at the dark sky. Stars sprawled across the sky and twinkled, just like the way he had seen on the ceiling moments ago. Since moving out of New York, Ben had never got used to seeing so many stars at night. He could point out the little dipper and sometimes he swore he could even see a hint of the milky way, but then again that could’ve been the drugs causing him to see that. Suddenly Ben felt arms wrap around his waist, taking him out of his trance. He growled and turned around to see Bazine wearing his T-shirt with a smirk on her face.

“Why don’t you come back to bed with me Kylo? It doesn’t feel quite as right when you’re not in it. Can I grab you anything? A joint? Beer?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well maybe we could turn on Netflix and just binge watch a random show till we fall asleep? I heard about this one show I think you might li-”

Kylo grabbed Bazine by her hair and dragged her back into the bedroom, throwing her against the wall and causing her to cry out in pain. “Bazine...how many times must I tell you that we are nothing more than fuck buddies? I'm not your boyfriend so stop with that clingy bullshit. It honestly makes me want to rip my hair out...” He grabbed her chin and smiled at her as she winced and tried to break eye contact but he wouldn’t allow it. “Must I remind you of just how insignificant you are as a person? Do you really think that I would fall for someone as weak and small minded as you? It would truly be an insult to ever want to associate with you outside of the bedroom.”

Bazine could feel tears pricking at her eyes and she did her best not to cry but no matter how many times he had said it to her face or thrown her against walls, it still hurt her deeply. Did he not understand that she loved him despite all the times he had rejected her? She had already seen his bad side. Wouldn’t that mean he was comfortable around her to show his real side instead of faking it? What was she doing wrong?

She carefully stood up and looked into Ben’s eyes, giving him a small, pained smile, “Will I never be good enough for you? I was always at your beck and call during high school and even now, but you always look and talk to me as if I was the most vile creature you’ve ever seen. How can I prove myself worthy of your love? I don’t care if you try to hurt me or break me. I will always want to be by your side. You know that no one else will ever love you like the way I do Ben Solo.”

Ben grit his teeth and was about to strike her across her face; but midway he stopped and instead caressed her cheek gently. Bazine opened her eyes slowly and gave him a confused look.

“Perhaps...there is something you can do for me. But you might find it a bit..odd.”

Bazine grabbed at his pants and stared deeply into his eyes, “I’ll do whatever you ask. Anything.”

Ben led her back to the bed and pushed her down forcefully. He took off his pants slowly and tossed them to the side, never breaking eye contact with Bazine, “Can you put on a slight British accent?”

“Um, sure I guess? Is this some sort of new roleplay thing we got going on? Am I supposed to be the sexy foreign exchange student and you’re the professor?”

Ben rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around her throat, “Just do what I fucking say. Oh.” He grabbed a bandana from the top of one of the drawers and tied it around her eyes. “Remember. Try to stay in character.”

Bazine nodded and took a deep breath as she felt Ben’s warm breath between her legs. He caressed and grabbed her thighs as he went down and began to lap at her nice, warm pussy. Bazine gasped and held his head still as she savored and enjoyed every moment she felt his tongue go in and out of her. 

“F..Fuck that feels really good...At this rate, I probably won’t-”

Ben momentarily stopped and glared up at her. “British accent.”

Bazine gulped and nodded quickly before Ben continued to eat her out. He continued this for a couple more minutes before he pinned her down and positioned his cock at her pussy. Bazine could feel his cock throb against her and she swore she could even feel the bit of precum dripping onto her pussy lips. With no warning whatsoever, Ben shoved his entire length inside of her and began rocking into her as if there was no tomorrow. Bazine was no stranger to rough sex; in fact, she savored and craved for rough sex, especially when it was with Ben. She squirmed underneath him and spread her legs out further to allow him to go even deeper.

Ben had his eyes closed as he pictured Rey squirming beneath him and taking in every inch of his cock. Oh the things he would do to Rey...Would she enjoy being tied up and gagged? How about being blindfolded and throat fucked until she vomited all over herself and his cock? Or maybe she would prefer being held at knifepoint while he pounded into her pussy and came inside her?

“Oh fuck….”

Ben quickly took his cock out and aimed it at Bazine's mouth, managing to get all of his sweet, thick cum into her mouth. She happily swallowed every drop and licked her lips in satisfaction. She took off the blindfold and smiled at Ben who looked like he was in a state of nirvana.

“So.. you enjoyed it?”

Ben smiled maliciously and wiped the remaining drops of cum off of his cock, “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate seeing people enjoy the chapters I have written so far! I will try to do some more writing and hopefully upload a new chapter by Monday. Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly focuses on Rey this chapter. Things will being to pick up after this chapter. Enjoy!

Rey rubbed her hand over her stomach and let out a long yawn, completely full from the large amount of Chinese takeout that she, Finn and Poe had just finished. “Thank you Jesuuuuus. That was really good.” She took out her phone and took a selfie of herself winking at the camera and giving a peace sign while empty Chinese takeout boxes littered the table behind her. Finn was already passed out on the couch and Poe had left for work. Rey smiled and placed a blanket over Finn before placing a small kiss on his forehead, “Sweet dreams my friend.”

After about 30 minutes of cleaning up and taking the trash out, Rey was finally able to relax in the comfort of her own bedroom. She looked around and smiled to herself; although it wasn’t much, she was proud that most of the things in her room had been bought with her money. She admired the white string lights that hung above her bed, the small keurig on her computer desk allowed her to have coffee whenever she wanted without waking up Finn and Poe, and her small record player that sat next to her recliner. She enjoyed listening to vinyl records. It just seemed classy. Rey walked over and carefully placed one of her records in, sat down and began to reminisce about her life.

Growing up back in England, Rey had everything she could have possibly wanted. When her father and mother had passed away in a terrible accident, her Grandpapa Palpatine (“Palpy” for short) had arranged that she live with him at his estate and he would care for her up until she had attended university. Rey’s descendants had long been respected within English society, most of them having taken jobs within Parliament and civil service, so it had only made sense that she had been properly educated at the finest boarding schools across the UK. However when her 17th birthday had approached, something had awakened inside her. A feeling of adventure or perhaps just a yearning to see what it was like to live a “normal” life. While others may have viewed her a spoiled, impractical brat, Rey could swear to anyone that despite her wealthy upbringing, she never really bothered Palpy for anything. Her bedroom had always been fully furnished since she had lived at the estate and it was under Palpy’s request that her bedroom be accommodated with the finest luxuries because it was “befitting” to someone of her position. This is why she decided to move to America at 18 and attend university. She did not need to worry about her grandfather granting her permission to go since he had, on several occasions, lived in many parts of the U.S and even he had thought that the experience might give her a perspective on how hard but rewarding it is to live on your own and overcome any difficult trials that might be thrown her way. Always wise and endearing that Palpy. So when Rey had finally landed in Arizona after an 11 hour flight, she felt excitement and a sense of pride. She had already applied to one of the universities and decided to major in engineering; and because Palpy had insisted, that so long as she would receive good marks on her exams and excel in her studies, he would make sure to pay for her tuition and dorm. The only thing Rey needed a job for was just so she could start saving a bit of money for herself and be able to purchase her personal items as well as groceries. Well, thanks to Finn and Poe, she was able to save quite a bit. Originally, Rey had met Finn in her English class and Poe was in her chemistry class. One day, Rey ended up talking to Finn about Poe and learned that Finn had known Poe since they were kids. And like magnets coming together, Finn insisted the three of them just rent a nice small apartment near the university and pitch in to cover rent and groceries; it would honestly help them in the long run since the rent seemed reasonable and with Palpy helping out, Rey did not have to worry about spending her own paycheck towards rent. While Starbucks might have been a second choice job to most, Rey enjoyed making different types of coffee for people and the hours worked out great with her class schedule. Rey was truly blessed.

While counting her blessings, Rey found herself slowly falling asleep. She could still hear the gentle sounds of piano playing in the background but slowly all noise ceased and she found herself in total silence. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a place she did not recognize at all. The room she was in was dark and cold and made her feel uneasy; the windows were boarded up, curtains were ripped and barely hanging from the frame and the room had a musty stench to it. She finally decides to get up and get out of the room so that she can try to figure out if she had ever been in this house before. She carefully opens the door, letting out a loud and slow creak, and pokes her head out, “Hello?”

Silence.

Rey tiptoes down the stairs and calls out again, “Hello?”

Silence.

Just as she makes her way past the front door, she hears a faint sound coming from the kitchen area. She quickly makes her way to the area and sees a frightened boy with large hazel eyes and messy brown hair staring up at her. The boy is shaking and has smudges of dirt on different parts of his face; it honestly looks like he might have a few bruises too. He brings his small finger to his lips and makes a “shush” sign at Rey.

“Honey, where are your parents? Do you need me to call for help? Are you in any danger at all?”

The boy makes a small whimper sound and scurries away to hide inside one of the cabinets. Just as Rey is about to get him out, she hears the front door slam open and a pair of heavy boots walking towards the kitchen.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?” Some plates are thrown from the table and crash onto the ground, sending broken pieces flying everywhere and making Rey feel extremely anxious. She quickly runs into the living room and decides to hide in the coat closet.

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE! COME OUT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU UP EVEN MORE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER.”

She? He couldn’t possibly be talking about that small child, could he? I mean the small boy had no feminine features whatsoever so Rey could only assume that the angry man was referring to someone else. Perhaps the boy’s mother? Rey couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy. Perhaps this is why he had told her to be quiet and ran to find a safe spot. She had to help him somehow.

Just as Rey was about to come up a plan to rescue the boy, the closet door opened and tall man that Rey could not quite make out grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the closet. Rey screamed and tried to pry the man’s hands apart but there was no use; it felt as if he could rip the hair from her scalp at any given moment. He threw her against the coffee table and let out a dark laugh, “So you thought you could run away huh? You thought your friends could take you away from me…”

“Wha-? Sir...there must be some mistake..” The pain in Rey’s head and gut had made it hard for her to speak. She looked up and saw that the man still had his back turned against her and was fidgeting with something in his hands. “Please...I’m not...who...you..think…-”

Rey is once again dragged past the living room and into the kitchen area. Rey screams and cries out in pain when she feels the shards of glass nick and poke at different areas of her body. Who is this monster and who on earth would ever live with him? Maybe that’s why the woman he was looking for decided to run away. Rey should have done the same.

Suddenly the boy that was hiding in the cabinet bursts out and shields Rey from the monster. The man lets out a low growl and commands the child to move out of the way.

“Please don’t hurt her Daddy! She did nothing wrong!”

The man shoves the child away and kicks Rey in the gut, causing her to gasp and writhe in pain, “Do you not realize what she was doing?! She was trying to leave us! She doesn’t want us to be a family! This woman doesn’t love us! She just a selfish bitch that cares about herself!” Another kick to the gut.

Rey swears she can taste vomit and blood in her mouth at this point. This man is gonna kill her and there’s nothing she can do to defend herself. Everything happened so suddenly that she can’t even comprehend the events that had taken place within a span of 10 minutes. Was this monster ever going to hear her pleas. He has the wrong woman.

The man crouches next to Rey and spits in her face, “Fine...If you want to be free so badly, i’ll help you out…” Rey groans and tries to crawl away but the man steps on her back and takes out his gun, unlocking it, and placing the cold steel against Rey’s temple. “I’ll kill you and... then I’ll kill myself! We'll all be together in the afterlife!” Rey couldn’t make out the most of the last bit but she hears a ear piercing bang and fades away.

“REY! REY WAKE UP!”

Rey’s body jolts up and her eyes scan the room, looking for any possible sign of the man, “H..He’s gonna kill me!” Rey can feel tears pouring out of her eyes as she backs away to the wall and brings her knees close to her chest, “P...Please don’t h...hurt me…”

Finn looks at his friend concerned and crouches next to her, carefully wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder and rubbing her arm gently, “Peanut, it was just a nightmare. It’s ok. It’s me Finn. You’re at your apartment honey, no one is here to hurt you.”

Rey let out a pained sob and covered her face, “Finn...it seemed so real…There was a man...and a child...and he shot me and…”

Finn gave Rey a tight hug and lay his head on top of hers, “It was a bad dream, nothing more. If there really is a man in here trying to hurt you, I’ll kick his ass before he ever gets to you…”

Rey hugged Finn’s arm tightly and wiped her tears away, “I think we had bad Chinese food or something...I’ve had nightmares before but...never quite like this one.”

Finn looked into her eyes and pat the top of her hand, “Tell me all about it.”

Rey took a deep breath and told Finn all about the strange house, the scared child, and the man that had confused her for someone else and had started beating her unmercilessly. Rey described the feeling of broken glass sticking to her skin, the sickening taste of blood mixed with vomit in her mouth and the pained feeling she had in her stomach once the man started to kick her in the gut. “Finn...everything just seemed so real. It was almost like I was seeing through the eyes of the woman that the man was angry at. Do you think it means anything?”

Finn let out a deep sigh and shook his head, “I can’t say for sure Peanut but uh, that’s definitely a situation I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. Did you recognize anything in the dream? Anyone you may have known or come across?”

Rey shook her head and rubbed her temples, “All I saw was his back...he was wearing boots and he was very tall and clearly built...his hair was shaggy and all over the place. I honestly don’t know anyone of that description.”

Finn helped Rey up and led her to the bed, “I’m going to get you a nice cup of warm milk. Why don’t you lay down and try to relax. I’ll be right back.”

Although Finn was in the next room, Rey felt angsty. She knew it was just a nightmare but it just felt so...real. Almost as if it was a premonition gifted to her so that she could avoid running into this man in the real world, if he really did exist. Maybe Finn was right. Maybe it really was just a terrible nightmare created by her own mind. She grabbed the cup of warm milk Finn handed to her and took a nice, long sip. Finn smiled and gave her a thumbs up, “Feel better?”

“A little, thanks Finn.”

“No problem Peanut. Did you want your door closed all the way or slightly just for tonight?”

“Slightly, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“No problem at all.” He gave Rey a quick peck on the forehead and rustled her hair, “Sweet dreams Peanut. I’ll be on the lookout for this asshole. I’ll even have Poe beat his ass up for extra measure.”

Rey let out a laugh and placed her cup on her desk drawer, “Thank you again my friend. Sorry if I woke you up.”

“Aaah no worries. I’m mostly a night owl anyway. Well, good night!” As he left, he made sure to leave her door ajar. Rey was alone again.

“Just a dream...just a dream...s’all just a dream…” Her eyes struggled to stay open and she found herself passed out once again

Rey did not have another nightmare that night. 

Little did she know, her nightmare was just around the corner. The comfort and protection of her friends would soon fade into oblivion and the nights of eating greasy Chinese takeout and joking with her friends would just be a sweet memory that would plague her dreams.

She did not know it but Ben Solo, Kylo, would come for her. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but surely he will come for her like a thief in the night. The Devil does not sleep. He is always at work, even when he is out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmm. Would she be on Facebook? Nah, she seems too innocent and bookish to be on a social media site as trashy and basic as Facebook. Maybe Instagram? That would be nice so he could stare at her pictures all day and even jack off to some of them. Yeah...I’ll try Instagram.  
Ben quickly whips out his phone and opens up the app but pauses when he realizes that there was no way he could find her so easily. Fuck, he didn’t even know her last name. Even if he did know it, she could go by a completely unrelated username. Well, so much for that plan. Ben ran a hand through his hair and let out a low groan. He would have Rey. He needs to have her one way or the other. She will love him just as much as he loves her and he’ll make sure to make her the happiest girl in the world. Looks like he’ll just have to do things the old fashioned way.

Ben arrives at the Starbucks at exactly 4:25 a.m. The local Starbucks that Rey works at opens up at 5:00 a.m. so Ben arrived early just to see what time she would head into work. She easily could work the afternoon shift but Kylo wasn’t about to take any missed chances on finding out what vehicle she drives or what bus route she takes to work. If he wanted everything to work out according to his grand plan, he needed to make some small sacrifices and be precise in all of his work.

Just as if the heavens were opening a window for him, he saw Rey emerge from Poe’s black SUV and quickly run into the shop. “Okay...so Monday morning she comes into work at 5 a.m. Car that drops her off is a 2019 Lexus Inspiration...with a plate…” Ben squints his eyes to try to make out the license plate, “..fucking FLYBO1...well that’s something I won’t be able to forget even if I want to.” The SUV drives away quickly and leaves Ben to a nice view of seeing Rey run around the shop and try to get all the machines ready for opening time. The first thing Ben notices is that when Rey is bending over, the pants she wears makes her ass look nice and full and while she is on the small side when it comes to her breasts, they looked nice and perky. She’s still young so she might be able to grow a bit more in that area or Ben would just have to wait till she becomes pregnant one day. One day. Ben snickers and licks his lips, salivating at the thought of pumping his hot seed into Rey’s tight cunt and making her squirm and shout his name while his cock continues to plunge in and out of her. Patience. Everything will fall into place and that time will come. Thirty minutes pass, then an hour, and soon Ben notices that the clock shows 8:10. Would this be the perfect time to go in and grab a cup of coffee? He glances at the drive thru.

“Huh, so the drive thru is defintely packed…” 

He takes a look at the inside and notices that while there are people inside the building, most of the are sitting at the tables and having idle chatter. 

Perfecto. 

Hopefully Hux hasn’t woken up yet and noticed his car is missing.. Before he left, he had offered him a drink laced with some Temazepam so the poor fucker should be passed out cold for most of the day. Whoopsies.

Ben steps out of the car and stretches for a while before heading inside. He is immediately greeted to the smell of various flavors of coffee beans and cheap pastries being warmed in the microwaves. How fucking stupid are people to pay $7.00 for a breakfast sandwich that’s been frozen for God knows how long? Well, he’s not one to talk at the moment. He’s about to purchase a bland ass cup of coffee just to strike up conversation with a beautiful girl.

Love makes you do crazy things doesn’t it? 

His eyes dart over to Rey and he can’t help but smirk when they lock eyes for a brief second. Rey, being the sweetheart she is, politely nods at him and flashes him a quick smile before she runs to one of the back rooms to go fetch something. Probably more of those shitty frozen pastries. When she returns, Ben has been calculating that by the time he is called up to place his order, Rey will be the one taking his order. He’ll start off by telling her that it was nice seeing her again, pay her compliments on how good she made Hux’s coffee last time the two of them were here and end it with a ‘I hope to see you again soon.’ 

Nice and classy, nothing creepy or suspicious at all

. A lion does not simply go in for the kill when hunting for its prey. It must first choose the one it wants, carefully walk up to it without being noticed, time its attack and watch the prey’s movements closely, and then go in for the kill. If Ben is going to get Rey, he must present himself as a nice, charming guy; someone who will capture her heart with his words and actions. A man that would present himself as someone who is worthy of introducing to her parents.

“I can help whoever’s next!”

Just as Ben is about to walk up and place his order, he notices that something, rather someone, has completely fucked up his plans. The customer in front of him ends up going in Rey’s direction and now he’s going to be helped by some overly preppy brunette, who may or may not be giving him weird flirty signals with his eyes. Oh hell no. Sorry man, not into that.

Ben turns around and sees a woman struggling to calm down her young son. He quickly flashes a smile at her and steps aside, “Why don’t you go ahead of me? It seems as if you need a coffee more than I do.”

The woman’s eyes light up and she mouths a ‘thank you’ to Ben. Good, that was a close call. Ben swears that he notices the brunette man quickly lose his preppy attitude and flirtatious nature once the other woman steps up in his direction.

“I can help whoever’s next!”

His angel is calling him. 

He casually walks up to the counter and gives her the most charming smile he can produce, “Hey there, remember me? I was the guy that came in with Hux the other day. Rey, right?”

“Oh yeah! I remember you. Kylo, right? How is Armitage doing? I’m surprised he’s not with you...he practically comes almost every other day.”

Ben leans in a bit close and whispers, “He’s kinda feeling under the weather today so he sent me in his place. He’ll just be getting his usual.” Good, now he won’t need to scan the menu for some ridiculous sounding coffee. So far so good.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Awwww I do hope he is doing ok. And I think it is sweet of you to run a coffee errand for him. Would you like anything for yourself? You strike me as someone who isn’t really into our usual coffees and would just prefer a simple cup of joe? Could I interest you in our blonde roast? I won’t add too much sugar or cream. It has just the right amount of bitterness without making you gag.”

“Sure...whatever you think is good Babe.”

“Alright! So aside from the coffees, can I get you or Armitage anything else?”

Your number.

“No...No that’ll be it Sweetness. Thank you for brightening up my morning with your pleasant attitude.”

“Omg you’re too sweet. Alright! 8.62 please.”

Ben hands her his credit card and takes an opportunity to get a good look at her face. 

She has really good symmetry.

Her eyes were large and doe eyed with just the right shade of hazel, her nose was slender but not overly pointed, and her lips were the perfect shade of pink. Her hair was a rich, dark brown but in the light he could tell there were definitely shades of light brown in it, her fair skin seemed to not even tan in the scorching Arizona sun. She was absolute perfection. An Angel. A Goddess. His alone. No one would dare touch her after all the things he will do. She will forever be tarnished by his hand.

“Um, if you wouldn’t mind just stepping to the side, your order will be right out,” Rey says with a smile. 

God, I hope she didn’t notice I was staring at her. The last thing I want to do is freak her out.

“Hey Rey...you didn’t hear it from me but is there any way Hux could get your number? After the whole thing that happened the other day, he was too embarrassed to ask you himself and I thought I would do him a solid by surprising him with it.”

“O..Oh, um. Hang on, will you?” She scrambles and grabs a piece of receipt paper, quickly scribbling her number on it then handing it to Ben, “Sorry if my handwriting is messy but I hope he can decipher it. Do tell him that I hope there are no hard feelings and I hope he can still feel comfortable seeing me around. I’m really not at all great with guys asking me out and I truly am trying to focus on my studies at the moment so it wasn’t because I wasn’t interested. There’s still hope for the future.”

“You know...he was talking about asking you out to the movies, as friends of course, but he was so scared that you would turn him down again...do you think you’d wanna go catch a movie with him tomorrow for discount Tuesday? I’m sure that would make him the happiest guy in the world and it would make the two of you feel a tad bit more comfortable around each other. There would be no hard feelings.”

“Oh, um, yeah sure. Tell him to shoot me a text and we can figure out a time and what movie.”

“Awesome...I’ll definitely relay that-”

“Hey asshole! Stop holding up the line will ya?!”

Now, who the fuck just said that? 

Ben turns around to see a sharply dressed man glaring at him.

“Some of us have fucking jobs we have to go to. If you wanna flirt, go down and hit it up with some of the university girls.”

“Hey, just pass the message along to Armitage will you? I am so sorry Sir, I can go ahead and take your-”

“Listen you already wasted enough of my time chatting with this guy. All I want is a tall caramel macchiato. Make sure it’s hot and not lukewarm like last time. I get that all of you are college students but the least you guys could do is be competent.” He casually slides Rey his credit card and begins to tap away on his phone.

Big mistake. 

Very. Big. Mistake.

Ben nods at Rey, grabs his two coffees and heads out the door. How dare that fucking lowlife embarass him in front of the love of his life. If Ben wasn’t trying to conceal his true self from Rey, he would have thrown that asshole down and given him the beating of his life. That would teach him. His bluetooth earpiece would be shoved so far down his fucking throat, surgeons would probably have extract random pieces out of him. If he wants his coffee hot, Ben would make sure that his order was to his satisfaction.

Ben watched from his car as the man got into his own vehicle and began to back out. Ben started his own car, his eyes never leaving the man as he follows closely behind him. Ben later discovers that this man works for one of the city’s most prestigious law firms. It would only make sense on why the man was a natural grade A asshole.

Ben parks his car and slowly begins to stride over to the man, his steps picking up more pace as soon as he notices the man get out of his vehicle.

“Hey buddy, I just wanted to personally apologize for that whole thing back there.”

“What the? Did you actually take time out of your day to follow me to work? How much time do you have on your hands that you feel the need to pull a stupid stunt like this?”

Ben can feel his eye twitching slightly the more the man continues to talk. “I just wanted to make sure that my little conversation with the barista didn’t make your coffee too cold. After all, didn’t you say you wanted your coffee hot?”

“By the time this conversation is over, my coffee WILL be cold because of the bullshit you’re pulling. Go home you fucking punk before I call security on your ass.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary.” Ben quickly kicks the asshole square in the gut, causing the man to gasp and fall to his knees. Ben then takes the opportunity to dump his coffee, as well as Hux’s cup, all over the man’s head, causing him to scream out in pain. Ben leans down, a big smile planted on his face, as he grabs the man by the collar and lifts him up so that they are practically nose to nose. “Not so fucking tough now huh? Maybe you really did need a hot cup of coffee to wake you up. If you ever think about pulling shit like that again, in the event that we do meet again, you’ll be dealing with worse shit than a hot cup of coffee.”

“Y..You fucking punk! You dare threaten me? I can file charges against your ass right now and have you locked up! Just fucking wait!”

“Ah ah ah…” Ben reaches into the man’s suit and pulls out his wallet, “Let’s see, you are Mr. David Hobbs. You live on 4270 E. Rodeo Drive...how would you like me and my friends to pay you a little visit? We can gladly talk this out over a cup of coffee? Maybe take a nice little drive out into the desert and settle it there?” 

“Are you...Are you threatening me right now?”

Ben chuckles and leans into the man’s ear, “Threat? No, not at all good Sir. You see...I just want to teach assholes like you a lesson. You think that just because you work at some big, fancy law firm, you can treat the rest of us like shit . I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine…” Ben pulls out his pocket knife and holds it to the man’s cheek, “Do we still have a problem Davey boy? Trust me, the last thing you want to have is a problem with me.”

All David could do was stutter and try to back away from Ben and his knife. “N..No man, we’re cool. Hey, no hard feelings right? Listen, I'm sorry I ruined your day. I’m having a bad day myself and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Ben chuckled and helped David to his feet, “Sure, we’re cool.” Ben tucked David’s wallet into his own pocket and gave him a pat on the back, “You have to understand, I’m keeping it for security purposes. Just in case you do still decide to give the cops a holler.”

“Cops? Who needs cops? Fucking useless anyway right?”

“Sure Davey boy, sure. Now what did we learn today?”

“To not be an asshole?”

“What else?”

“To respect other people?”

“What else?”

“I don’t know what fucking else! What else do you want me to say?!”

Slice.

Dave’s eyes widen when he feels a stream of blood spill from his cheek. 

Ben grab’s David by the collar once more and brings his face close to his, just so that he can make sure David will remember these words for the rest of his existence, “Repeat after me. No. One. Messes. With. Kylo. Ren.”

“N..No..No...o..one m..mess..messes with..”

Ben strikes him across the face and tugs on his collar harder, “Stop stuttering like a fucking idiot and get it out!”

“Noonemesseswithkyloren Sir!”

Sir? What a fucking loser. This man is clearly at least 15-20 years older than him and he’s the one calling him Sir? Ben could get used to the sound of that.

He pats David on the head and help him straighten out his clothes and tie, “Good job Dave. Now go on in there and look presentable. You look like fucking shit right now.”

“Right away. I’m so sorry a..again. Will never happen again.”

“You make sure it doesn’t Dave. Oh, and Dave?”

“Y..Yes?”

“Was that coffee nice and hot for you?”

“J..Just the way I like it.”

“Good to hear Dave.”

And just like that, Ben walks away with a proud smile on his face. Today must be his lucky day, not only did he get Rey’s number but he’s also got a date with her tomorrow night. Well, technically Hux has a date with her, but the pasty bastard doesn’t need to know that. He’ll just make up an excuse that Hux couldn’t make it because he was still feeling under the weather. 

Yeah, that’s good. 

Well, he had better prepare for the big day tomorrow. He gets into his car and begins the drive back home, his thoughts clouded with how he’s going to lure Rey into his trap. 

Should he take things slow? 

Should he just take her immediately and not look back? No, where’s the fun in that?

Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes out his phone and notices that it’s a text from a number he had never seen before.

???-???-????: Saw what you did back there. I’m impressed. You’ve got big fucking balls to threaten some jackass in a suit. Hit me up if you’re looking for some new friends. I look forward to meeting you Kylo.

Who the fuck was this? Had Ben been so preoccupied with getting revenge on the asshole that he had forgotten to survey his surroundings for any possible witnesses? Not that he gave a fuck but it’s a bit creepy that this random person somehow immediately knew who he was and managed to track down his number. Wouldn’t hurt to text back right?

???-???-????: Saw what you did back there. I’m impressed. You’ve got big fucking balls to threaten some jackass in a suit. Hit me up if you’re looking for some new friends. I look forward to meeting you Kylo Ren.

Kylo: Who is this? How did you even get my number?”

???-???-???: Let’s just say, I’ve been watching you for a while. This isn’t the first time you’ve been involved in a little scuffle. I have seen your potential and strength.

While this may have been true, Ben never really thought that the stupid random fights that he and Hux had with random assholes garnered any warranted attention. Ben really didn’t fight people to gain attention and have a reputation, people just legit pissed him off.

Kylo: Where can we meet stranger? This better not be some fucking 13 year old playing a stupid ass prank. I’ll make sure you pay dearly for wasting my time.

???-???-????: You will meet one of associate at Dex’s Diner on 5th Street. They’lll be in the back booth waiting.

Great. Another fucking adveture. He searches for the diner on his GPS and begins to head in the opposite direction of Hux’s house.

As Ben pulls up to the diner, he can’t help but feel wary about going inside and meeting this stranger. But Ben knew if he didn’t confront the person who had been apparently watching him for quite some time, he would always have someone on his back; he couldn’t risk anyone seeing him hold Rey against her will. But, perhaps this person could be his ally. His minion. His co-conspirator. That wouldn’t be such a bad thing to have; besides, isn’t there a saying ‘keep your friends close, but your enemies closer’? If this person posed a threat to Ben, he could easily beat the ever loving fuck out of them and make them run away with their tail between their legs. He shouldn't be scared, he’s the bigger threat anyway. He takes a deep breath and steps inside.

The diner was clearly modeled after a 1950s diner with its white and red color scheme, cute booths and simple menu items that mainly focused on burgers and milkshakes. While it was lunchtime, the place wasn’t super crowded and the people dining in were probably just regulars; should something happen, he doubted that any of these folks would try to take him down or report his ass to the police. His eyes finally scan the back area of the diner, and sure enough, a figure with a grey hoodie is sitting at one of the booths. The person seems fairly tall and of average build; nothing that showed them as being muscular or well buit, but at the same time, the hoodie was concealing the back of their head as well as their body. Ben slowly slips into the opposite side of the booth and is taken aback at what he sees. A pair of blue-grey eyes stares into his, a face mask conceals most of the stranger’s face, and wait, is that eyeliner?

“Hello Kylo, it’s finally a pleasure to meet you, in person.’

“Wish I could say the same but I’m still wondering why I’m wasting my time talking to someone like you. Just spill the beans before I decide to split.”

The stranger chuckles and slides an envelope towards him, “What if I told you that if you were to work for me and my boss, you could have anything your heart desires. A stable job that requires little work but provides a high wage, security and protection, and many connections that could improve your social life and reputation among people around the globe.”

“You’re fucking with me right? This is what you called me over for?” He opens up the envelope and notices at least a couple thousand dollars inside. He scoffs and slides the envelope back to the stranger. “Sorry but money isn’t exactly an issue with me. I’ve got my mother for that.”

“Keep it. I was instructed to specifically give it to you whether you decide to work for us or not.”

“Hm, thanks.” Ben grabs the envelope and slides it into one of his jacket pockets. “Now tell me, why did your boss randomly text me? And what interest could he possibly have with someone like me? I’m not exactly an average joe but I haven’t done anything that would make me ‘special.’”

“My boss...has taken an interest in you for quite some time. He knows everything about your family. Your father, Han Solo, was a smuggler that worked closely with one of our partner companies. Your mother Leia Organa Solo, was a well known senator involved in corrupt federal spending as well as tax fraud. You’re the sole child of two individuals that fucked up their lives pretty badly. You’re like me. Someone who was never acknowledged by their parents. You have such strong leadership qualities, brute strength, and a talent for scaring civilians and teaching them their place. You, Ben Solo, can achieve something that your parents failed to see and do with their own lives.. You can become one of us and achieve greatness. Rise through the ranks and even take charge of a small group of people that would serve under you. Live the life that you want and have anything that your heart desires. My boss can make it happen.He is willing to work with your terms, that is, if you decide to join the First Order. And trust me, my boss does not waste time just on anyone.”

Ben lets out a low chuckle that eventually turns into genuine laughter while the stranger just stares. Ben couldn’t believe he wasted his time listening to a load of bologna. The First Order? He hasn’t even heard of them and honestly they just sound pretty desperate to come up with a name as lame as that. This stranger pulled up info that was well known to the common man. Anyone could have easily just googled his mother’s name and there would be numerous articles and pages dedicated to her infamous scandals as well as the scandals of her husband. Ben was pretty sure there was probably even a Wikipedia page dedicated to her and that’s how this person knew his real name.

“Listen, if you think that you can flatter me by offering me all of this 401k, ass kissing grandiose package of reasons why I should work for your boss then you failed terribly. I could be doing other things more worth my time like watching paint dry. I don’t wanna be your mule or a drug dealer like Han Solo. Thanks for nothing.” 

Just as Ben is about to leave the booth, the stranger grabs his arm and takes off their mask, revealing a woman who was probably just a tad bit older than he was. Her hoodie concealed her platinum blonde, shoulder length hair; her skin was much more fair than Rey’s, but in certain areas various scars marked her face. Ben considered her to be beautiful, but there was something about her eyes. Like his, her eyes showed malicious intent and seemed to be full of secrets.

“I can assure you, the last thing my boss wants to do is waste your time. Why don’t you take time to think it over and maybe you’ll come to your senses. Should you ever need assistance with anything, please feel free to call. Although you did not accept the offer, we will prove to you that we will be your allies.” The stranger slips her business card in Ben’s hand and steps out of the booth.

Ben scoffs and looks at the card. “First Order? Sounds more like an indie band than some ‘big and scary company. Thanks for this but don’t expect a call back.” Ben crumples the card in his hand and begins to walk away when the stranger captures his attention yet again.

“How is that one girl doing? What was her name...Danielle? She should be out of the hospital by now, shouldn’t she?”

Ben paused. Wait, how did she...how did she know about Her? Ben turns around slowly, trying to control himself as much as he can, “What did you say?”

“Danielle Parker. How is she doing?”

“Listen lady, I don’t know how you-”

“I told you. My boss knows everything about you and your...sexual tendencies as well as terrible anger management skills. Tsk tsk...poor girl was in such a bad state when the cops found her. Bruised, battered, beaten to a pulp. She was a rather beautiful girl. Light brown hair, freckled cheeks, slender frame and a smile that could just melt your heart. It’s no wonder you took an interest in her.”

He called it an interest while others would classify it as a sick, one sided obsession. 

Ben remembered Danielle. His Danielle. That fucking slut.

Before he became infatuated with Rey, she was the only other girl that Ben had taken an interest in. But that was years ago when she was just a junior and he was in his senior year.

Ben had met her in senior year of high school and he immediately became infatuated with her. She was your typical popular cheerleader type without the stuck up personality and attitude. She was friends with everyone and tried to make sure that no matter how awkward or shy you were, you would always feel welcome whenever you were blessed to strike up a conversation with her. That’s what Ben loved about her most. She always tried to make everyone feel important and included. 

And while he and Danielle hadn’t really “dated'' or really even interacted, he knew from the way she smiled at him or would give him signals that she wanted him BAD. There were times she would intentionally flash a peek of her ass when she was on the cheer squad or the other times she would pretend to ask for his help on a question when she really knew the answer. She would even put on a fruity perfume just so he could be intoxicated by her scent. God, she was such a tease. 

It was sexy.

I mean, was he really in the wrong for moving forward and deciding to handle things his way when she was giving him the green light? 

Ben loathed waiting for things and he felt that the teasing was starting to become too much. 

Maybe the stupid bitch shouldn’t have cheated on him with the captain of the football team. 

Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut when she witnessed him barge into her room late one night and interrupt her fuck session by beating the living shit out of the guy she was sleeping with.

Didn’t the little slut know that the only cock she should be taking was his? Maybe she should have just shut the fuck up when he was trying to shove his cock inside of her? Who gave a shit that her boyfriend’s face was fucked up and covered in blood and puss? Asshole deserved it for touching what belonged to him. Why would she play so hard to get when he knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her? Ben couldn’t help punching her pretty little face over and over again while telling her to shut up repeatedly until silence fell upon his ears. Even with blood and bruises all over her face, Ben still found her to be just as beautiful. The sight honestly just made his cock throb with anticipation. She looked so helpless and weak. Sure she wouldn’t remember the experience but Ben found it to be one of the greatest sex sessions he has ever had. It wasn’t vanilla or routine like with the others, it was pure passion with raw energy and domiance.

That’s why Ben couldn’t process why the fuck the news described the incident as a “traumatizing and gruesome act” that required the victims to rush into immediate emergency surgery.

Four broken ribs.

Crushed sternum.

Broken femur.

Internal bleeding to some degree in both individuals.

Had he really been that rough with both of them? It seemed like a simple beating and they did both deserve it honestly. That would teach Danielle to cheat on him again.

To this day, Danielle nor her boyfriend knew it was Ben who rushed in and attacked the both of them.

He was wearing a ski mask, you see, so his identity was concealed and the room was so dark that no one would be able to make out his face. He really didn’t anticipate having sex with her that night and he surely wasn’t expecting to see a man in bed with her. Ben had been visiting her house almost every night for a couple of weeks so it took him by complete surprise when he found her bouncing on another man’s filthy dick. Her usual routine would be homework, yoga, shower, bed and occasionally some late night tv. Ben had recorded her schedule so he could time when he would be able to come into her house. Danielle’s parents were well known doctors at the local hospital so they were rarely home.It was absolutely convenient for Ben and that’s why he had no trouble sneaking inside most of the time. He didn’t do anything against her will most of the time. Sometimes he would just grab a pair of her dirty panties or stroke her hair while she was asleep. There was only one other time he did something sexual to her but that was just eating her out and boy did she enjoy it. She didn’t fully wake up but she squirmed and moaned and would push her thighs against Ben’s head when she was close. He had really hoped that their first time would be magical but things don’t always go the way you plan them.

The analysts could not determine whether it was a rape or consensual sex because her boyfriend’s sperm was the only evidence they found inside of her. Ben wasn’t stupid, of course he used a condom. The last thing he needs to worry about is STDs from the football team. Ugh. Because of the way things had played out and lack of concrete evidence, the police ruled that Danielle’s boyfriend had come into her room, raped her, Danielle tried to inflict harm upon her abuser but wasn’t able to inflict as much damage as he had done to her and the two of them passed out before they could do any further damage. Long story short, Danielle had to move away to receive treatment elsewhere while her boyfriend was charged and sentenced to 16 months in prison as well as community service. 

Man that sucked.  
“So, you’ve captured my attention..how can I get in touch with this boss of yours?”

“He’ll send you a message shortly and schedule a good time and meeting place. So glad that you changed your mind.”

Ben shrugs and leans in close to the stranger’s face, “Listen, so uh, you said you and your boss can help me with my little...sickness. What if I told you that I uh, really like this one girl, but I’m trying not to turn it into a Danielle situation. I kinda wanna play it off as nice and decent before anything bad should occur…”

“Do a little bit of work for us and we can make her disappear without a trace. We can relocate the both of you to a secluded location and she won’t know a thing regarding her surroundings. Your housing will be providing by the boss and she would be under constant surveillance while you were at work. Assuming that this will probably happen soon, we will simply wait for your permission to proceed and go from then accordingly.”

“Listen, I don’t want you guys to hurt her or anything. And would you even be able to just grab her and go? I can do it myself but if it avoids getting my hands dirty, I’ll take you up on your offer. The only thing I request is that no harm is brought upon her or else you and whoever else is involved will be dealing with me.”

“Understood.”

“Good. Well, I look forward to hearing from your boss. You got a name or something so things don’t seem awkward next time?”

“We don’t reveal our names, Kylo. Much like you, we go by aliases. Mine is Phasma.”

“Phasma huh? Well it was nice meeting you and hopefully we’ll be in contact again very soon.”

“Likewise. I expect that soon you’ll also be meeting the others.”

“Others?”

“The knights. That’s the other men that work for my boss. They will come to your aid and you’ll be working closely with them once you are officially hired. Oh and I don’t need to mention that none of this information should be relayed to anyone you are close with. We will find out, should you reveal anything to anyone, and the consequences will be executed in a prompt and timely manner. Consider this my first and only warning.”

“Got it, got it. Well, I’ll be seeing you Phasma.”

“Later, Kylo.”

As Ben exits the diner, his plans with Rey have taken a different course. Honestly, he doesn’t know how the plan will play out but now he has allies. He would just need to follow orders and he would be guaranteed assistance. Maybe having a 9-5 job wouldn’t be so bad for him. Especially if that meant having Rey by his side willingly. Him and Rey living in a cute house in the middle of nowhere. A place that no one could hear her scream for help. A place where he could fuck her as much as he wanted and no one would be able to stop him. She shouldn’t be afraid of him, for the most part. He would be her provider, her rock, her comfort. She would want for nothing and he would make sure to please her in all the way imaginable and he would expect that she would meet his needs in return. 

But first things first.

He shoots Rey a quick text, pretending to be Hux of course, and smiles in satisfaction when he sees her quick response.

Hux: Hey Rey! It’s Armitage. Just wanted to give you my number so we can plan out what movie you’d like to see. 

Rey: Heyo! I’m on lunch break right now. You can choose the movie. I haven’t been to the movies in a while so I’m not even sure what’s really good at the moment. I hope you’re feeling better. Your friend Kylo told me about you not feeling too well. I hope you enjoyed the coffee I made you!

Hux: It was delicious as always. Why don’t we just meet up at the movies tomorrow evening around 6:00 and we can decide what movie from there?

Rey: Excellent! Sounds good to me. :) I actually get off at 5:00 tomorrow so i’ll have one of my friends drop me off at the theater. Glad you enjoyed your coffee! <3

Was that a heart? 

Holy shit, she sent him a heart. She loves him already. Ben feels butterflies in his stomach and he can’t contain his excitement. Rey loves him. That’s what hearts means right? He knew she would love him.

Hux: Hey, would you mind if Kylo tagged along? He’s got nothing better to do and he enjoys going to the movies in his free time.

Rey: Yeah sure! The more the merrier! He seems like such a good friend to you anyway so I won’t deny him the pleasure of seeing a movie with us :D Oh just a heads up, I don’t handle horror movies too well so we can cross that off the list.

Heh, she hates horror movies. That’s too funny. Boy, living with her is going to take her completely by surprise. 

Hux: Got it, no horror movies.

Rey: Hey, I gotta go but i’ll see you tomorrow! Feel better Armitage! Xx

Ben kisses the screen of his phone and shoves it in his pocket. Well today went surprisingly well. He has a job, he got Rey’s number, and they have a date tomorrow. Nothing could possibly ruin his day.

His phone vibrates and he takes it out of his pocket once more.

Hux: Did you fucking take my car without asking?  
Kylo: I needed to go run an errand. Chill.  
Hux: I need some aspirin or something. My head is pounding. Could you pick me up a pack?  
Kylo: You got it Princess.

Okay. Walgreens, then home. He needs to prepare for his date tomorrow and potential meeting with his boss. 

His phone vibrates again and he looks to see the same unknown number has texted him

XXX-XXX-XXXX: So glad that you have taken an interest in us. We will begin your training soon.

Kylo: Training? So I’m hired, just like that?

XXX-XXX-XXXX: You will meet the others soon. Phasma told me about the girl. I will begin preparations for you and her. Consider this my gift to you for deciding to join us. Prepare an alibi for your parents. You won’t be living here much longer. I will provide details of a meeting at a later date. Rest now. You will need it.

Holy shit. Rey would be his. She would be in his arms sooner than he had expected.

Excellent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry work has been crazy lately and I haven't had much time to write. Here's a long chapter to make up for it! I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Thank you for the kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these events take place on the same day. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions! I really wasn't expecting this fic to gain much attention but seeing all of you makes me so happy and gives me the motivation to try to get more chapters out regularly. But I'm at least trying to update a chapter a week!

Rey sighs as she locks the door and clocks out. “Another exhausting day.”

On top of the extremely rude man that practically ruined her entire morning, she ended up messing up more orders than normal because she couldn’t take her mind off how terrible that asshole treated her and Kylo. Sure, Kylo was talking her ear off more than she would have liked but he was just being friendly. How could she just tell Kylo to just bugger off when he was desperately trying to make things less awkward between her and Armitage. Speaking of which, she needed to get some actual sleep tonight because not only does she have to go into work early in the morning, but she also has a date and the last thing she wants is to look like complete and utter shit. 

Poe sits in his car with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. “Hey you. You don’t look like you had that great of a day? Did you not give the right amount of almond milk?”

Rey sighs and slams the car door, “I just had an asshole mess up my whole day and then I messed up orders and got more complaints and I really just wanna go home and sleep.”

Poe chuckles and wraps his arm around Rey’s shoulder, “You know, you stress yourself out a lot for someone that isn’t even a big deal. You think that asshole is thinking about hurting your feelings right now? Nah, he’s probably out at a bar drinking whiskey and getting laid. God, I wish that were me right now…”

Rey laughs and smacks Poe’s arm, “You’re so stupid. And I guess you’re right, but it’s just, I try to be nice to everyone as much as I can and I guess I just expect the same type of treatment back, you know? Like I know that sounds childish and all but I was raised to be sweet and proper and…”

“Well not all of us can be taught to live like a proper lady. I mean you are little Miss Perfect.”

“Oh shut it and drive.”

“Whatever you say your Highness.”

“Wait, so you have a date tomorrow? Like an actual date? No joke?”

Rey rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at Poe’s head. “Phuck awf!” Her mouth is currently filled with leftover garlic bread and pasta but she couldn’t resist yelling at Poe.

Finn watches in amazement as his two friends continue to bicker and tease each other while he nibbles on a slice of pizza.

“I mean, you’re pretty and all it’s just I thought you’d end up dating when you reached your thirties.”

“Just because I’ve turned down lots of guys doesn’t mean I’m incapable of going on a date!”

“Make sure when you go out to dinner tomorrow, you don’t stuff your face like a pig. They might get turned off and leave you to pay the bill yourself.”

“You would be the only guy in the entire world that would do that to a girl! I can’t help that I’m stress eating right now and don’t give a fuck about what I look like in the company of my friends.”

“Yeesh. I feel bad for the poor guy that’s gonna have to put up with you tomorrow evening. Do I need to give them instructions on how you need to be fed before doing anything or else he’ll be facing the beast?”

Finn rolls his eyes and throws a beer bottle to Poe, “Knock it off. Hey Rey, you never did tell us who the lucky guy is. Do we know him?”

Rey gulps down her own beer and begins to clean up, “He’s a guy that’s been coming in regularly. His name is Armitage Hux.”

Finn’s eyes grow wide and Poe spits out his drink, unable to contain his laughter.

“What?”

Poe is actually having a laughing fit now and can’t control the tears pricking at his eyes, “Hux? The pasty ginger guy? You’re going out with him?”

“Yeah, why is it so funny?”

“Oh you know...it’s just...He’s so your type. He was also a bookworm at our high school and he always kept to himself. I’m pretty sure most people would have forgotten about his existence had he not been chosen as the valedictorian.”

Finn shrugs and gives Rey a reassuring smile. “He never had any beef with us so he’s ok in my book. I think it’s great that you’re going out on a date Peanut. It’ll give you a chance to go out and have some fun for once.”

“I have fun with you and Poe. Well, maybe not Poe because he’s a big jerk but you know what I mean. I really didn’t even want to go out on a date but I was kinda guilt tripped into it.”

“Guilt tripped? How?”

“Well you see, he had tried to ask me out a couple times before and each time, I politely declined because I wanted to focus on my studies, as you know. Well his friend came in and told me that he was feeling a bit down and it would make him feel better if I took him up on his offer and went out on a movie date. Nothing serious or romantic, but like a date. As friends.”

“Oof. Well, nothing says you have to continue seeing him after tomorrow’s date. Just remember that.”

Poe pouts and pretends to wipe a tear from his eye, “Our baby is going on her first date...how time flies…”

“Permission to murder him Finn?”

“Permission granted.”

Meanwhile at Hux’s house, he’s staring at the bottle of aspirin that Ben managed to bring home, “Hey, thanks for this. I don’t know why my head started hurting all of a sudden. What required you to take my car?”

“No reason, just wanted to take it out for a spin.” Ben lowers his head and snorts a line of cocaine. He needed to celebrate after scoring a date with Rey as well as landing a job. Oh fuck..that shit hit good. “Wanna do a line with me?”

“No thanks. So what have we got planned today?”

Ben shakes his head and squeezes the tip of his nose, “Uh..I actually have some shit I gotta go take care of back home. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay over the rest of the week. As much as I would love to.”

“Oh I’m sure masturbating in the comfort of your room is hardly considered important.”

“Fuck you asshole. For your information, I might have just landed a job with a company that’ll treat me well. I might be moving into my own place soon too. That’s the shit that needs my full attention. Oh and I’ve got a date tomorrow.”

Hux scoffs, “With who? Did you finally decide to make things exclusive with Bazine?

”What? Hell no. I’ve decided to go with someone with a bit more class. Bazine is just a booty call when I’ve got no one else to suck my cock.”

Hux shakes his head and finally takes the medication, “Well do I know this person you’re going on a date with?”

“Not really, no. She’s just someone I’ve taken an interest in. I could feel the connection between us immediately and I’m just trying not to fuck things up.”

“Well. I guess I’ll see you around and good luck on your date. Hopefully I’ll be able to ask out Rey again in the near future.”

Ben glares at Hux and starts to collect his belongings, “So you’re still hung up on her huh?”

“Well I mean, it wasn’t exactly a rejection. I respect her decision to not want to date right now because of her studies but-”

“Hux. Get over her. It’ll never happen.”

Rey is mine. 

Rey is MINE. 

REY IS MINE! 

I will kill anyone that comes between me and her.

“How do you know? You’re making ridiculous assump-”

“She’s got a guy. I saw her with another guy the other day. She’s not focusing on her studies or whatever bullshit she tried to tell you. She just wanted to turn you down gently. Guess she wasn’t as nice as you thought huh?”

“Wait, how could you have possibly known it was even her? You’ve only met her once and I doubt you would be able to recognize her anywhere.”

Ben throws his hands up, “Fine, fine. Don't believe me. But if I were you, I wouldn’t do anything crazy. Her boyfriend might come after you.”

“I can take him on. Besides, I can count on you to do the job if I need it right?”

“Sure. I’ll be there. Well I’m heading. I’ve already packed some of the goods but I made sure to leave you a reasonable amount. Aren’t I nice?”

“No, not really. Anyways, I’ll try breaking the news to Bazine but I doubt that’ll stop her. Good luck on your job and date. Make sure you wear protection and don’t scare her off on the first date.”

Ben waves and can’t contain the smile spreading across his face, “A little scare never hurt anyone. I’ll see you around.”

Ben finally makes it home and stops in the front door, unsure of how he’s going to break the news to his parents. Would they even care that he would be moving out? He was more than sure that Han would probably throw a party only because for the past year, he had been encouraging Ben to get his own place and make his own money instead of being a leech. Leia probably wouldn’t. She’s too deep in cocaine and alcohol to even function like a normal human being most of the time. 

Oh well, who gives a shit about their opinion anyway.

He opens the door and walks down the hallway, past the living room and is immediately greeted by Han. 

“Hey kid. Where have you been these past couple of days? Were you out looking for a job finally?”

“I was hanging out with a friend. Why do you care?”

“Ouch, something clearly bit your ass. Just a bit concerned is all. The least you could have done was let me or your mother know you were gonna be out a couple days. Your Uncle Lando stopped by earlier and was asking for you. Says he’s gonna be opening his own business soon and was wondering if you would be interested in a job.”

Ben rolls his eyes and scoffs, “Oh yeah cuz the last time Lando offered anyone a job, it ended in court fees and time behind bars. Real great idea.”

Han suddenly tosses a beer bottle at Ben’s head but thankfully he dodges it in time. Han then proceeds to walk over to Ben and grab him by his shirt, lifting him a bit off the ground, “You know, I tolerate a lot of bullshit from you. But I’ve been getting really tired of your ungrateful sarcastic ass lately. It’s clear that me and your mother’s biggest mistake was forgetting to teach you manners.”

Ben says nothing but looks into Han’s eyes. He would never admit it but the one thing that terrified him the most, even as an adult, is Han when he drinks too much.

“You got something to say or cat got your tongue? You’re such a useless piece of shit. High school graduate. No college. No job. No social life. No aspirations. Useless. When I was your age, I was already making a name for myself. What have you done kid? Jack off to porn and get high in your bedroom 24/7. If it were up to me, I’d throw your ass in the streets.”

Ben bites his tongue and continues to glare at Han. Han Solo. One day, he will die by his hand and it’ll be the best day ever. He’s always imagined killing his father but he would always tell himself that it wasn’t worth it.

How wrong he was.

He would love to see Han broken, bruised, begging Ben to spare his life before succumbing to the sweet release of death. One day old man, one day.

Oh to hell with it.

Ben quickly wiggles out of Han’s grasp and blows a punch to Han’s jaw, causing the man to stumble back and knock over some furniture.

Ben runs one hand through his hair and smooths out his shirt, “You know, I can understand your big speech and all if you were actually a loving father to me, but as you know, you never were. Just a drunk, whiny, abusive asshole.. So why should I continue to let you beat me around when I can just give you a taste of your own medicine?”

Han has a small stream of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth and he licks it before smiling and getting in a defensive stance, “Well someone finally learned how to be a man. Why don’t you try that shit again?”

Just as Ben is about to charge at Han, they’re both interrupted by a very tired and annoyed Leia.

“Han, knock that shit off right now. Ben, for crying out loud, stop trying to start drama with him. At this rate, both of you will be out on the streets. Han, you smell like shit. Go shower and sleep it off before you do something you regret. Ben, why don’t you just go up to your room and stay there the rest of the night? You can both do me a favor by staying out of my sight.”

“You won’t have to worry about seeing my face anymore. I’m leaving. Tonight. You won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

Both Han and Leia stare at Ben, unsure of how to react or what to say. This must be a joke.

“Seriously? You finally gonna get your own place? You had better not be staying with Chewie. He already has a small place as it is and i don think-”

“No I’m not staying with that smelly asshole. I’ve been offered a job and it requires me to move out of the state so you might not even see me for a long time.”

Leia shakes her head in disbelief, “Ben, what are you…? What job? This sounds sketchy and I’m not sure it’s such a good idea. Not to mention, this is so sudden. Did your Uncle Luke ask you to move in with him?”

“As if I would ever speak to that asshole again. No mother. I have been recognized by someone who sees my talent. My potential. Maybe if the two of you hadn’t been so ‘busy’ you would have recognized it too.”

Leia scoffs and shakes her head, slowly walking over to Ben, “When are you gonna drop the act? When are you going to stop with the whole neglectful parent bullshit? Is this what you tell your friends to make them feel sorry for you? We have always wanted to help you Ben but you shut us out and don’t even try to talk to us. You just think we’re bad parents. Do I need to call the doctor and ask him to increase the dosage of your medication?”

Ben smiles at Leia and begins to giggle before it turns into genuine laughter. Laughter that begins to concern Han and Leia. 

“Wait wait wait...are drugs always the answer with you? You see what those things do to me. How many pills did I take since I was thirteen? Let’s see there was sertraline, clonazepam, dopamine, prozac, lithium-”

“Ben, you know I was only trying to help you. I know that your father and I haven’t always been there for you but we have always tried to reach out to you. You keep pushing us away so what else can we do? If you would just talk to us…”

“WHY? WHY WOULD YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME WHEN YOU NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?”

“Ben, if you would just continue to take the medication. Maybe that would help you come to terms a bit better. Please, just calm down.”

“You know what mother? Because you’re so hellbent on medication…” Ben reaches into his bag and tosses 8 different pill bottles at Leia’s face, causing her to cry out and put her hands up defensively. “Fuck the medication. You’re not gonna turn me into some mindless zombie.” 

Ben now points at his head and stares at his parents wide eyed and hysterical, “I know the truth. You think those drugs can make me forget everything but I still remember! I remember the neglect, the abuse, the molestation…”

Han gulps and Leia just shakes her head in disbelief, “Honey, we tried to help you. We didn’t know that you were going through all that...your father and I wish we could take it back but you need to stop pretending that we’re the bad guys!”

Ben just shakes his head and continues to stare at the both of them, “You can’t keep me locked up here now. I’ve found someone who will give me the love and attention that the two of you never showed me. I’m going to be a better father than you ever were...”

Han sighs and lowers his head in shame as the words finally sink in.

“And you..” He turns his head towards Leia and glares at her, “I won’t let you try to get into my head any longer mother. Drugs might try to cover up the guilt and shame but they won’t work for me anymore. I will be stronger and more successful than the two of you ever were. Thanks for nothing.”

And with that said, Ben slams the door shut, leaving Han and Leia confused, devastated, and legitimately concerned for their son. 

As Ben slings his bag over his shoulder and begins to walk down the street, a black car approaches him slowly. 

“Need a ride?” Phasma says playfully.

Ben stares at her astonished, “How? Wait? Did you know something?”

Phasma smirks and opens the door for him “I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I had a gut feeling you were going to tell your parents the news ASAP.”

“Lucky guess. Thanks for this.”

“Don’t mention it. How would you feel about meeting the boss tonight? Have you had dinner? There’s a bar not too far from here that he can meet with you at.”

“I’m not even dressed for an interview and no offense but I'm still a bit tired out from today’s events.”

“Don’t worry Kylo. You don’t need to dress to impress. The boss just wants to have a little chat and get to know you a bit better.”

Ben shrugs and takes out a cigarette, “Let’s go babe. I don’t have anything better to do at the moment.”

“Excellent. We will be arriving in 20 minutes so just try to relax.”

The drive downtown didn’t even seem like 20 minutes. Phasma pulls into a parking space directly in front of the bar known as “Dante’s Bar and Showclub.”

“You will be greeted by one of his men and they’ll take you to the back room. Everything will be fine Kylo.”

Ben nods and gets out of the car, heading in the direction of the club’s entrance. As he is let inside, a tall and bulky man immediately greets him. “The boss has been expecting you.”

The man leads Ben away from the bar and stages and takes him down a long hallway with lots of rooms on each side. “The boss will be in the room at the end on your left. Oh, I almost forgot.” He pushes Ben against the wall and begins to feel and search Ben’s body.

“What the hell man?”

“Just doing my job. You’re fine.”

“Asshole.” Ben makes his way down the hall and proceeds to go inside. The room is dimly lit and filled with smoke but he can make out an older looking man sitting on one of the couches. There are two other men in the room with him, probably more bodyguards, but one stands on either side of the man. 

“Welcome my boy. Have a seat. I have been anticipating your arrival.”

Ben plops down on a sofa directly across from the man, “You the boss?”

“I am. So glad that Phasma was able to deliver you right on time. Before anything starts, can I get you anything to eat or drink? You will need your energy.”

“Some vodka would be nice.”

The man leans over to one of his men and whispers something quickly. The bodyguard nods and quickly leaves the room. 

“So why exactly did you choose to hire me?”

The man lets out a dark chuckle and lights a cigarette, “Let’s just say, I see something in you that most people don’t recognize. You have strength, determination, a fire in you that cannot be contained. That’s the type of person I want working alongside me.”

Suddenly the bodyguard enters the room and hands Ben a shot glass and tall bottle of the finest bottle of Vodka the bar could offer. “Would you like me to pour it for you Sir?”

“Go ahead.” Ben could get used to this type of treatment but he still didn’t quite understand what the man meant.

“Tell me, my boy, and I want the most honest answer you can come up with. Are you the type of person that will achieve something even if it means...others will have to suffer to get what you want?”

“I personally enjoy seeing others suffer, especially assholes that deserve it. I try not to let anything get in the way of my feelings. I’m honestly numb to most shit anyway.”

The man lets out another deep laugh and continues to puff away at his cigarette, “Would you even be willing to kill the ones you love to get what you desire?”

“In a heartbeat.”

The man breathes deeply and rubs his crotch, causing Ben to frown and glare at the man. “There it is...it’s that desire for violence. A thirst for blood that cannot be quenched. That is why I have chosen you!”

“Listen, if you have some sick fetish for-”

“Silence!”

The man continues to puff away at his cigarette until he reaches the end of the butt and flicks it away. He finally leans in and reveals himself. Half of the man’s face is horrendously scarred and the man himself has a gaunt and sickly appearance. His dark eyes shine with anger and malicious intent just like Ben’s. “We will begin your training tomorrow. I have a job that would be most suitable for you. If you can execute it properly, your reward will be given to you soon.”

“I actually have something tomorrow and I can’t exactly..”

The man raises his scraggly, wrinkled hand and nods, “I know about the girl. Do this one task for me and she will be given to you. Even as we speak, a plan for her capture is being constructed by my men. She will be all yours if you prove your loyalty to me.”

Ben smiles and downs the rest of his vodka, “I am in your service.”

The man walks over and stands behind Ben, placing his hand on his shoulder and leans in closely to Ben’s ear, “There is another reward waiting for you in one of the other rooms my boy. Why don’t you go ahead and enjoy yourself? You will need rest and motivation. Tomorrow will be a big day for you. My men will train and prepare you for the task at hand. I expect that you won’t disappoint me.” 

“You have my word.”

“Excellent…your first gift is just next door.”

Ben nods and heads into the other room expecting a suitcase full of cash but he ends up finding something far more...alluring.

A woman with long, flowing brown hair, deep brown doe eyes, and freckles spread across her cheeks greets him with a seductive smile that makes his cock immediately twitch with excitement.  
“Hey there handsome, are you the birthday boy?”

Ben smiles widely and makes his way over to the woman, his hands already running up and down her curves and down to her ass, “If I say yes, does that mean you’re mine?”

“All yours baby. I’ll make sure to take very good care of you…”

The woman unbuckles Ben’s pants and whips out his long and hard cock, “If you have any requests, i’ll be more than happy to do it.” She spits on his cock and slowly begins to suck on it, leaving Ben breathless and in complete ecstasy.

“Y..Yeah, could you talk in a British accent when you do shit? It’s really fucking hot.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” 

Holy shit, that’s so fucking hot.

The woman begins to suck on his cock faster and deeper and each passing minute only makes Ben hornier and more aggressive. Soon he has the woman deep throating his entire length while he holds a fistful of her hair. “I bet you like sucking my cock, don’t you you fucking slut?”

The woman smiles and bites down on his cock playfully, causing Ben to let out a deep groan, “I love sucking cock like yours. So big...thick...delicious...if you have a girlfriend, she’s so lucky to have someone built like a fucking god.”

Ben bites his lip and helps the woman up so that now they’re facing each other. He quickly grabs the back of her head and presses her mouth to his, slipping his tongue inside of hers, and savoring the taste of her. The woman moans in pleasure and continues to stroke his cock.

Ben can already feel precum seeping out of his cock so he wastes no time in throwing the woman against the sofa and spreading open her legs. Her pussy is so beautiful. Thick lips with just the right amount of pubic hair. Her cunt was practically soaked from all the foreplay. 

She bites her lower lip and spreads her legs out even more, “Don’t be afraid to go rough. That’s the type of shit that I love.”

Ben smiles and begins to place hickies all over her neck and tits. “You and I are one and the same baby. Try not to scream too loud…” That being said, Ben strokes his cock once more before plunging it into the woman’s pussy.

“O...Oh fuck, you’re alot bigger than I thought…” The woman’s eyes are practically wide at this point as she watches Ben’s cock go in and out of her at a rapid pace.

Ben shoves his fingers in the woman’s mouth and forces her to suck on them while he continues to ram his cock in and out of her pussy. “Fucking sluts like you deserve to be treated like trash.” He slaps the woman across the face and grabs her hair once again as he increases his pace. “You like that don’t you?” He grabs one of her nipples and tugs on it hard while she moans and continues to bite her lip.

Ben hasn’t stopped smiling. This is exactly how he imagines Rey to be. Submissive, sexy, slutty, alluring...his Rey. He can feel himself reaching his limit but he continues to increase his pace as well as shove as much of his length inside the woman as he can. He grabs the woman’s face in his one hand and brings it close to his, biting her lower lip to the point that blood begins for trickle down her mouth.

“Ouch! What the fuck man?” The woman pushes Ben away and massages her lower lip, “That shit fucking hurts asshole! I’m into kinky shit but I’m not trying to look like a victim!”

Ben stares at the woman in disbelief and lets out a low chuckle, “So the lip biting got you huh?”

“That shit actually hurt! Hickies are fine but not this. Fuck…”

Ben smiles and walks over to the woman, “I’m sorry you feel this way but you did say I could do whatever I wanted…” He slaps the woman hard across her face and sends her flying back to the sofa while his one hand massages his still erect cock. “For the amount of money you get paid, I expect that you honor your word.” He spreads open her legs and shoves his cock inside her with no warning, “I will do whatever I want bitch…” 

The woman cries out in pain and Ben can feel her muscles tightening down because now everything just got 10x tighter than it was before. “Oh fuck...you’re so tight…” He increases his pace and wraps his hand around the woman’s throat, holding her down while she’s trying to get him off of her. “Dumb bitch...all you’re good for is taking cock. So fucking pathetic....you’re nothing!” Suddenly he feels a rush shoot up his shaft and soon his thick, sticky cum is shooting inside the woman’s pussy. He pulls out and admires his work. Cum is spread all across her pussy lips and a thick stream of his seed is pumping out of her. The woman lays there unconscious.

Ben quickly grabs a tissue and wipes the remaining beads of cum off of his cock and gets dressed. He was definitely motivated now. He goes into the other room and finds that the man and his bodyguards had already left. A single note remains on the table for him.

“Come to the warehouse on Houghton and 25th Street. There we will begin your training. Rest up my young apprentice. You will need it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ben couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins post sex and he found himself craving for even more. He ended up fucking another girl in one of the others room before he finally told himself that he needed to get at least a couple hours of shut eye. He is suddenly awoken when one of the man’s guards shakes him awake, “Sir, it’s time to go. There’s a driver waiting outside to take out to the location.”

“Shit, what time is it anyway?”

“10:35 on the dot Sir.”

Oh Shit.

Ben quickly throws on his shirt and pants and hurries out the door. He was positive he looked like a total wreck but he had to go to the warehouse to begin his training and meet the others. He immediately hops into the car and nods at the driver to begin. Would the man be angry that he was showing up late? There was no specific time but he assumed that training would be like any other job out there and begin early and then end somewhere close to five or six in the evening. He’s distracted by his thoughts when the driver tosses him a black t-shirt and a pair of black workout pants. Ben holds them up and looks at the driver, “Is this necessary?”

“You are to change into those once we arrive. He proposed that you wear something that would allow you to move your body freely but also provide a level of comfort.”

“So how many others are there?”

“I couldn’t tell you even if I knew Sir. I only drive the employees where they are needed. We will be arriving in 10 minutes.”

Ben stares out the window and sighs, leaning his forehead against the cool window, “Hopefully it won’t take too long...I hope this wasn’t a mistake.”

Before he knows it, the car pulls into an old and rusty warehouse. A building that one would immediately assume held a history or murders or meth making, but Ben figured that the man probably chose this location so it wouldn’t attract the attention or thieves or looters hoping to steal something valuable from the inside. The driver opens the door for Ben and nods his head towards the entrance. “Once you are allowed in, there is a bathroom to the left that will allow you to change into your training outfit. Please make sure you hand the man at the door any electronic devices, belts, weapons, or anything else that could pose as a threat. If you decide to hide anything, you will be taken care of properly and expelled from ever setting foot on the premises. Clear?”

“Uh, yeah I got the message.” Ben nods at the driver and tosses his clothes over his shoulder. “Guess I’ll be seeing you.”

“Take care Sir. Till we meet again.”

Before Ben enters the warehouse, he watches the car fade off into the distance and clicks his tongue, “Security is pretty tight, really must be some serious business.”

Before he is able to knock on the door, a man already opens it for him and beckons him in, “Please remove everything that was described to you as well as your shoes. Once you are patted down, you will be allowed to change and head into the training room. Understood?”

Ben nods and does as he is told. Thankfully he didn’t have much on him aside from his wallet and phone so he had nothing to fear. Once the man fully inspected him and nodded letting him know that he was good to go, Ben headed to the bathroom and changed into his clothes. The T-shirt definitely fit him nicely and the pants were just as comfortable. He had to give it to the old man, he definitely knew quality.

After brushing his hair to the side to appear somewhat decent, Ben walks out of the bathroom and heads to the end of the building with two double doors. The warehouse definitely looked like shit on the outside but was fairly decent on the inside. Once he makes it past the doors, he is greeted by the boss and six other men. Each one had a mask covering their nose and mouth so it was hard to fully imagine what they looked like underneath. One thing Ben knew for sure was that each man was large and toned, definitely the types that could do serious damage with one strike. Ben nods at his boss and the other men, never breaking eye contact, “I am ready for whatever you need of me.”

The old man snickers and turns towards the others, “You see. That is why I have chosen him. Like you, he possesses raw strength and ambition. Introduce yourselves one by one.”

The first one to speak is a tan man with long black hair pulled in a bun, “I am Vicrul, the first of the knights that was recruited. I look forward to aiding you.”

Another man with a scar that traces from his left upper lip down to his chin speaks next, “Name is Kuruk. Pleased to meet you.”

The most bulky of the men steps up to Ben and glares down at him. Ben does the same, never breaking eye contact, “and you are?”

The man continues to stare before he lets out a deep laugh and slaps Ben on the back, “Trudgen is my name. Don’t worry, I’m not as intimidating as I look. You should have seen your face!”

The man that was standing next to Trudgen extends his hand towards Ben, “Eh, don’t worry about Trudgen. The son of a bitch always tries to scare away the new recruits but he’s really just a big teddy bear. Just don’t tell that to our enemies. Name is Ushar and that..” Ushar points to the man watching Ben intently, “his name is Ap’lek. He doesn’t speak but he’s all about action. Poor son of a bitch got his tongue cut out so now he’s a mute.”

Ben looks over at Ap’lek and they both exchange nods with each other. The last knight to be introduced is watching Ben with cold and intimidating eyes. He walks over and looks Ben up and down, “Didn’t know it was so easy to be recruited these days. You don’t look like anything special.”

“Cardo, behave yourself. Don’t forget that Master Snoke wouldn’t choose just anyone to be the leader. Know your place.”

Cardo rolls his eyes and pushes Ben to the ground with the swift kick of his foot, “Shut your face Vicrul. You know as much as I do that we are more than qualified to be the leader than this fledgling. He won’t last a day with us.”

Ben lets out a laugh and slowly stands up, “Funny. I wasn’t aware that they allowed a child into this group. Maybe I was right...this whole thing is one big joke.”

Cardo grabs Ben by the collar of his shirt and is about to strike him across the face when he is suddenly grabbed by Trudgen and thrown across the room. “You really piss me off sometimes Cardo. Stop being so fucking miserable and mopey all the time.”

“Enough! Is this any way to show your superior how to treat your soon to be leader?”

“No Sir!”

Snoke walks over to Cardo and uses his spindly finger to force Cardo to look at him, “Need I remind you that should anything childish happen again, you will suffer the most severe of consequences…”

Cardo bows his head and shakes his head, “Won’t happen again Sir.”

“It had better not…” Snoke turns to Ben and flashes a smile, “Please excuse their behavior. They are the most trained and trusted after my own men and they will make sure to properly train you on everything you need to know. I trust that you are ready.”

Ben nods and looks at the knights, “I am ready whenever you are.”

Rey looks at the mirror in annoyance and tries to flatten out the strands of hair that continue to stick out of place, “I buy hair care products and they can’t even do...one...lousy...thing!” She sighs in frustration and holds her face in her hands. She would love to cancel the date with Hux but she didn’t want to appear as if she was avoiding him completely. Work had already tired her out and she was supposed to leave soon if she wanted to make it to the theater. She was already behind schedule as is but she didn’t want to go to a date in her barista uniform.

Finn knocks on the door and whistles, “You look so adorable. Why are you stressing out so much?”

Rey rolls her eyes and grabs her purse, “I’ve always been particular about my appearance since I was young so even the slightest thing puts me on edge. Do I really look okay?”

Finn chuckles and places his hands on Rey’s shoulders, “You’re beautiful. Hux is gonna be one lucky son of a bitch tonight.”

Rey smiles and pulls Finn into a tight hug, “Why can’t all guys be like you? You always know how to boost my self esteem somehow.”

“I only speak the truth Peanut. Now…” He drops 3 bottles of tic tacs into Rey’s hands, “this is in case you wanna lean in for a kiss. You can never have too many tic tacs!”

“Rey! Are you ready? We gotta head to the theater before the traffic gets even worse.”

She pulls Finn into another quick hug and kisses his cheek, “I’ll bring you some popcorn and I won’t forget this time. I’ll see you later!”

“Make sure you ask for extra extra butter!”

Phasma sits in her car, watching people from behind her sunglasses and looks into the direction of the parking lot when she spots Rey getting into Poe’s car. “Alright...where are we going at this hour..” When she notices Poe’s car drive out into the street, she puts her own car into drive and follows them at a reasonable distance.”

She had already placed a bug as well as a GPS tracker under one of Poe’s seats so even if she did lose them, she would be able to find them immediately. Right now, Poe was telling Rey a story of how he had to kick a drunk guy out of the bar last night because he was flashing random women and refused to leave the premises. Then Rey began to talk about a random recipe she had found online that seemed delicious enough and how she wanted to try it out on her next day off. At some point, a car cut off Poe, causing him to yell out obscenities and honk his horn repeatedly, and the final conversation was about a plan to go on a camping trip for a couple of days and take a break from society’s bullshit. 

People truly were boring.

Phasma pulls into a parking spot close to the theater and watches as Rey waves Poe goodbye and reminds him to keep his phone on, should she need to leave early or get a ride back home.  
Rey decides to sit at a fountain while she waits for Hux to arrive and observes the people going in and coming out of the theater. It was a Tuesday night, so it was surprising to see a lot of people at the movies but she supposed it was because it was discount Tuesday. Most of the people coming out of the theater were parents with small children. She smiles as she overhears a conversation going on with one of the families.

“Mama, didja like the movie? I loved it lots and I wanna see it again!”

“Me too, me too mama! Can we go home and make some mac and cheese? I’m hungwy!”

The mother smiles at her two children and nods, causing them to jump up and down in excitement.

Rey couldn’t help but feel a sense of loneliness and longing. She had never experienced asking her mother to make her her favorite meal or snack. While she did have all the food she enjoyed at her beck and call, it seemed sad that Rey would never be able to try her mother's cooking. Sure the cooks made the most delicious and exquisite meals , but it was something about a mother’s touch that seemed to make even the nastiest food somewhat enjoyable. 

“Rey?”

She is snapped out of her thoughts when she sees Hux staring at her and breaking into a smile.

“Hey Armitage! I didn’t even notice you come up. I’m sorry, I think I was zoning out.”

“You’re completely fine. Are you alone or waiting for your boyfriend?”

Rey furrows her brows and points to the movie theater, “ Boyfriend? Hold on, I’m sorry...weren’t we going on a date tonight?”

“A date?”

“Yeah, your friend Kylo stopped by into the shop and said you were feeling pretty terrible but going on a date would do you some good…”

Hux brushes his hair from his face and sighs, “Good for nothing lying bastard...Rey I’m truly sorry but I think my friend might have set me up with you without my knowledge.”

“Well, Kylo wanted to tag along too so I’m surprised he’s not even with you.”

Hux shakes his head and takes out his cell phone, “He had something urgent he had to attend to yesterday evening so I haven’t talked to him since.”

Rey smiles a bit and stands up, “Well this is a bit awkward...ummm I’ll probably just call my friend to pick me up then.”

“Well wait a minute Rey. I have nothing else to do and since you were put up to this, I will make up for it. Choose a movie and I’ll get our tickets.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on ruining any plans that you might have because of a silly misunderstanding.”

“Nonsense my dear. Come with me to my car so I can drop these bags off and we’ll catch a showing. Any particular movie?”

Rey smiles and shakes her head, “As long as it’s not a horror movie.”

“You got it.”

Ben is thrown across the room and spits blood out of his mouth. He is sweaty and bruised but he doesn’t seem to mind the pain at all. Right now he’s trying to complete an obstacle course while the nights are scattered in random areas, each attempting to blow some sort of attack to him. He had already gone through this obstacle about 5 times and each time, he managed to dodge most of their attacks.

Through this obstacle, Ben has managed to get a general idea of how each Knight attacked. Vicrul’s fighting style was precise and quick, Cardo had a violent and random style so it was no surprise to Ben that Cardo managed to hit him the most. Kuruk wasn’t as quick as Vicrul but the man did well when it came to defense; Ap’lek was quiet with his movements but a bit sloppy when it came to execution and he normally tried to do a double team with Ushar to make up with what he lacked in his attack and Trudgen was all about stealth so his were slow but if he did manage to strike, the blow was hard and more painful. 

Ben notices that Trudgen quickly appears from behind a wall and manages to dodge him and leap onto the next platform where he is met by Ushar and kicked to the ground. Ap’lek tries to hit Ben with his staff but ends up falling backward and Ben grasps his weapon and strikes Ap’lek to the ground. Now holding the staff, Ben moves past Ushar and meets Cardo and Vicrul who decide to double team against him. Vicrul wields a staff similar to his own while Cardo wields a pair of nunchucks.

Ben smiles at the two of them and gets in his own fighting stance, “Let’s fucking go.”

Cardo is the first to make a move. He begins to slowly spin the nunchucks and increases the speed with each step towards Ben. Ben never breaks eye contact and makes sure to survey and listen to his surroundings, should the others decide to attack him from behind. Vicrul is beginning to move closer towards him and Cardo is about 6 feet away. Ben decides to attack first and swings his staff, trying to aim a hit at Cardo’s head but he’s blocked when Cardo manages to catch his staff between his nunchucks. Now in a tight lock, Cardo easily grabs Ben’s staff and tosses it to the side, leaving Ben to just defend himself with his fists. Cardo takes this as an opportunity to swing his weapon at Ben but thankfully he dodges it in time only to be met with a swing of Vicrul’s staff straight to his face. He falls flat on his back but rolls away when he notices Cardo trying to jump on top of him and pin him down. 

“What’s wrong newbie? Already giving up. You’re definitely strong but not as strong as the rest of us. You’re not gonna last a minute when it comes to the real deal.”

Ben punches Cardo across the face and sends him flying a couple feet away and nurses his own wrist, “How did you manage to get struck so easily? I’m starting to think overconfidence is your weakness.”

Vicrul and Ap’lek tackle Ben to the ground and pin him down for a couple minutes, watching Ben struggle a bit before releasing their hold on him so that he may be able to catch his breath.

“Kylo, you have to understand. We were instructed to fight in the most aggressive forms that we know. This will prepare for the inevitable whenever you are assigned a task. You cannot act on emotion.”

Ben glares at Vicrul and points towards Cardo, “You’re really telling me this when you’ve got that bastard over there? I know I’ll be ready for whenever I’m assigned my first mission.”

“I hope so because you’ve got your first assignment tomorrow evening the Snoke assumes you will be ready by then. I have to admit, the odds of you completing it aren’t exactly in your favor.”

Ben lets out a laugh and quickly rises to his feet, “You don’t know a thing about me. When I set my mind to it, I can get anything done. Why the fuck do you think I caught the interest of him in the first place? If I’m met with guys that have your fighting skills, I think I’ll manage to survive. Now, let’s go again unless all of you are tired.” 

Trudgen lets out a deep and hearty laugh and pats Ben on the pack, “I like this guy. He’s got a fire that can’t be extinguished. You heard the man, let’s go again!”

By the time Ben finishes his training, he can feel pain in every part of his body. One of his eyes is clearly swollen, bruises litter his back area and the taste of iron fills his mouth. Pain was no issue to him. He looked at it as a motivation for him to fight harder and stronger and inflict twice the amount of pain upon his enemies. Would he feel all this shit in the morning? Oh no doubt about it but he wouldn’t fuck anything up tomorrow.

He heads to the showers and strips off his clothing, not even bothering to inspect his body in the bathroom mirror. He sighs in content when he feels the hot water run down his body and soothe his aching muscles. Then his thoughts drift over to Rey. He didn’t know the time but he knew for sure that it was probably at or past the time that he had scheduled his date with her. He places his hand over his erect shaft and begins to stroke. He was doing it all for her. She was the reward at the end and that’s why he needed to work hard and overcome all of this shit. He had no doubt that Snoke would keep up his end of the bargain and after tomorrow’s mission, he would be able to see her but he wondered how they would get her. Hopefully it wouldn’t be anything too violent or traumatizing but he specifically said no harm should come to her. Not even a single hair on her pretty head or there would be hell to pay. He bit his lower lip and grunted as he imagined Rey tied up and waiting for him on a bed. Her hair would be a complete mess and her eyes would widen in fear as she laid her eyes upon his face. Would it surprise her to see him? Would she view him as her Savior and expect him to untie her from her restraints and take her away to a safer and more comfortable place? Yes...he would play the part of her rescuer and make her feel safe and out of harm’s way. She would never suspect that he would be the one to break her and submit to him. He would be her nightmare but also her perfect dream, her hero but also her enemy. He let out a laugh as he finished in his hand and balled it into a tight fist. 

His reward could not come quickly enough.

When he gets dressed and exits the bathroom, he is once again met by the other knights. Vicrul is the only one to speak.

“We are heading off into our own rooms but your training has not yet finished. You are to stay in one of the rooms but you will not sleep.”

Ap’lek quickly cuffs Ben’s neck with a shock collar and retreats back to his original position.

“That collar will remain on your neck until you are called to complete your mission tomorrow. Should you think of even falling asleep for a couple seconds, the collar will shock you. It can read your brain waves and knows when you have fallen asleep, even for a second. It is best that you try not to do that or else you’ll be in a weakened state for tomorrow’s event. In the meantime, you are able to eat and drink as much as you want. Just no sleep.”

Ben scoffs and points at the collar, “And what exactly does this accomplish? I went without sleep for a full 24 hours before so this will be a piece of cake.”

Vicrul lets out a chuckle and nods at the other knights, signaling them to begin the return to their own rooms, “You say that now, but I’m sure when you pulled your all nighter, you were able to keep yourself occupied with television or a game system or supplements that allowed you stay awake. In your room, you will have nothing but a bed and table for eating. The boredom will eventually kick in, and I’m sure that with a full stomach, the desire to sleep will eventually haunt you. Each of us has had to go through this so we share in your pain brother. Take this time to meditate and concentrate on how you will do tomorrow and we will see you in the morning.”

“Wait, Vicrul. Who are we going up against tomorrow?”

“A man by the name of Plutt. Nothing but a disgusting sleazeball who profits on the success of others. He has been causing our boss to lose profits for a while and tomorrow will be his day of reckoning. Snoke has complete faith in your abilities as well as ours, so I have no doubt that we will not face any serious issues. I will see you in the morning.

And with that said, Ben is left alone. He heads in the direction of his own room and decides to take Vicrul’s advice. He will not eat or sleep for the next 24 hours. He will instead focus on tomorrow’s mission and think of his dear, sweet Rey and how soon enough she will be his.

Hux lets out a laugh as he listens to Rey rant about how cheesy romantic comedies are.

“I meant Christ man, why does every film like that have to end the same way? I swear romantic comedies and Hallmark movies are nearly identical! They’re just so cheesy and terribly written.”

“So I take it you’re not the most romantic person?”

Rey pauses and ponders on how to answer that question. Sure, she imagines that one day when she meets Mr. Right she’ll be romantic and loving towards her partner but she highly doubts it’ll be anything like the movies portray it. “Yes and no. I hate clingy and I’m not all for the flowers and the chocolates and the rose petals on the bed; but, if you treat me right and I like you, I can be a very sweet person.”

Hux smiles, “Well, I’m sure whoever you date in the future would be extremely lucky to have you.”

Rey laughs and scratches the back of her head nervously, “Hmm, I don’t know. I can be really complicated and moody and I’m not exactly the ideal woman. Like honestly, I prefer being at home. I hate being out in public when it isn’t necessary and the only time I go shopping is if it’s needed. Other than that, I like watching movies or listening to music at home.”

“Oh trust me, I’m the exact same way. I only went out today because I had to grab a couple things. There’s nothing wrong with being a homebody.”

“Psssh, tell that to my friends. Finn is always telling me that I need to socialize more and Poe was completely shocked that I even went out on a date today.”

“He is shocked? Why would he be shocked? I mean, you’re kind and beautiful and classy and everything that a man could possibly want in a partner.”

Rey smiles and touches Hux’s arm, “Thank you. You’re such a sweetheart and it makes me feel terrible about myself for rejecting you so many times. I really hope there isn’t any bad blood between us.”

“None at all my dear. I understand and admire that you would like to focus on school before having any distractions so you’re completely fine. Please don’t think that there is anything awkward between us. Now then, would you like a ride home?”

“Oh my gosh, that would be great!”

Phasma jots down more notes and whips out her cellphone, holding down on a single number before it begins to ring; not even two seconds later, she is immediately connected. “I assume we are still proceeding with the plan?”

“Be ready and let me know when you require backup. Should the mission tomorrow be successful, proceed and make sure that absolutely no one witnesses anything. Kylo has done well today. How is the girl?”

“Well, she started work early and got off at 5:00 on the dot, went home to change and prepare for a date, and now she’s heading home with a ginger boy. Tall and lanky, I believe he is Kylo’s friend.”

“I see. If that is all, continue to keep a close eye on the girl. Nothing will get in the way of our plan.”

“Understood. Goodbye.”

Hux parks his car close to the building and yawns, “We have arrived. Would you like me to walk you in?”

No response.

Hux looks over and notices that Rey is completely passed out, drool coming out of one side of her mouth.

Hux can’t help but smile, “She is so adorable…” He gently taps her shoulder, causing her to immediately wake up and look around, “Oh shit, are we here already?”

“Mmmhmm. Would you like me to escort you in?”

Rey wipes the drool away from her face and grabs her purse, “Oh, no thank you. I think I’ll be good from here. Thanks for the ride. You saved Poe the trouble of coming out and getting me. I honestly had...a really nice time. As cheesy as the movie was, it was enjoyable seeing it with someone else.”

“You’re welcome.”

Before Hux can say anything else, Rey gives him a quick peck on the cheek and gets out of the car.

“H..Hey Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever wanna go out again sometime, as friends of course, I know a really nice Italian restaurant downtown that has the best breadsticks and homemade marinara sauce.”

Rey really did enjoy tonight and she loved Italian food so before her brain could even debate on what to say, she happily said a yes and gave a thumbs up. “That sounds awesome! We can schedule something next week!”

“Let me know your schedule and I’ll make time! Good night!.”

“Good night!”

Hux smiles to himself and touches his cheek gently. He’d have to thank Kylo for this ridiculous ordeal but in the end, it had just given him a chance with Rey. Tonight was wonderful. He put this car in reverse, still with a stupid smile on his face, and began the drive back to his house. 

As Rey runs up the stairs, she feels excitement in her stomach and she can’t stop smiling. Is this what dates were truly like? Movies and good food and nice company? If that were the case, she wouldn’t mind going on dates more often.

As she came into the apartment, Finn and Poe immediately noticed how happy she truly looked and they couldn’t help but smile too.

“So Peanut, I take it the date was a good thing?”

“Did Hux slobber all over you?”

Rey threw one of her shoes in the direction of Poe and smiled at Finn, “No kissing. Just a cheesy rom com and good company.”  
“I’m glad you came back in one piece. If that bastard pulled anything on you, I’d send Poe over immediately to kick his ass.”

Rey laughs and sets her bag on the table before sitting beside Finn and putting her feet up on the coffee table, “You know, it’s funny though. His friend was the one who planned everything and Armitage knew nothing about it. Instead of being awkward, it ended up being really nice. I’ll have to thank his friend next time I see him. I think we’re going to a restaurant sometime next week.”

Finn smiled but Poe couldn’t contain his comments for even a minute, “So next week, that’s when he’ll definitely attempt to slobber all over you. That or if he’s not turned off by your sloppy eating, you might even get a chance to taste his breadstick.

This time Rey made sure that her shoe hit Poe square in the face.

-The Next Day-

Ben’s eyes are cracked and puffy but he has not fallen asleep. Not even once.

He’s only alerted that morning had come when Vicrul knocked on his door and let him know that breakfast was ready.

Ben yawned and stretched for a while, making sure to pop every bone before leaving his room. He wasn’t as sore as he thought but then again, he had a higher pain tolerance than most people. Or maybe it’s because today was special and the excitement of it all caused him to forget how much hell he had been through.

As he enters the kitchen, the other knights have already started eating and the one seat left is between Ushar and Trudgen. Ben decides to not eat anything too heavy, lest he decide to fall asleep immediately, so he decides to settle for some waffles.

Trudgen pats Ben on the back as he sits down and nods at the other food on the table, “Help yourself. You will need your strength for later.”

“I’ll be fine with this, thanks.”

“At least eat some protein, that’s how you will be able to build more muscle.”

Before anyone else can speak, silence fills the room once Snoke comes in and looks at everyone slowly.

“Good morning, I trust that yesterday was a success?”

“Kylo did well, Master. He was able to handle multiple beatings and tiresome workout practices and he did fall asleep once throughout the night.”

Snoke smiles and walks up to Ben, resting his hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze, “You have done well my boy...this is why your training did not require much. I am sure that you will not disappoint me today?”

“Of course not. I will do what you ask.”

Snoke lets out a deep chuckle, “I’m sure that you will. As we speak, one of our own is watching your precious prize. The moment that you do this small task, she will be given unto you.”

“No harm comes to her right?”

“Not a hair on her head my boy.”

Ben smiles and finishes the last bite of his food, “Tell me what to do Master.”

Snoke sits at the head of the table and starts from the very beginning. For years, a man by the name of Plutt had been stealing customers and sponsors from Snoke’s company as well as many others and profiting a large sum of money for work that was not even his own. Aside from being a scummy businessman, Plutt also ran a prostitution ring that advertised girls as young as 5 to women who were as old as 65. The scumbag had no class and he would have to pay the price for messing with so many others. 

Through careful planning and spying, Snoke’s men located the main headquarters that Plutt normally stayed at. Security was tight and his men were slightly bigger and beefier than the knights but that didn’t scare Snoke at all. What his men lacked in size and bulkiness was replaced by speed and agility.

“Vicrul, Trudgen and Kuruk, you will attack the men on the west side of the building. Cardo, Ushar and Ap’lek you will come from back and make your way towards the entrance. Kylo, you will sneak in from another part of the building while the knights handle the guards and your focus will be on locating Plutt and executing him.

Ben and other knights nodded in agreement.

“Be prepared to leave at 1845. There will be two separate vehicles waiting for all of you. I will see you all later.”

And with that said, Snoke leaves the room, allowing the knights to go over the plan in greater detail and come to a mutual agreement of how things play out.

The day goes by quickly and soon Ben finds himself being fitted with bulletproof armor.

Vicrul is already fully dressed and hand’s Ben a full face mask, “This is made with special military quality steel.. While it may seem heavy at first, you will appreciate it. The eye area is equipped with night vision and a thermal imaging system. There’s a built in voice modulator too so that no one can ever figure out who you really are This will make sure that you can see the enemies before they can even see you.”

Ben slips the mask over his head and nods at Vicrul, “Thanks. Not as heavy as I thought though.”

Vicrul hands Ben a gun next, “This has a silencer on it so we won’t be catching the attention of the guards. Use it sparingly and should you need any more bullets, they’re on your belt. You’ve also got a single grenade and some pepper spray.”

“Why pepper spray?”

“You’d be surprised at how well it works in vital situations. It’s not just a women accessory.”

Cardo bumps into Ben’s shoulder and nods at Vicrul and other knights, “Alright ladies, let’s head on out and make sure we do the job right. Better not fuck it up Kylo.”

Ben glares at Cardo and follows the other knights. One day he’ll make Cardo fall on his knees and regret ever messing with him.

The ride to Plutt’s warehouse was quick and bumpy. Ben assumed that the location must have been located off the main road with all the bumps and potholes the car had gone through. Thankfully he was wearing his mask because he was actually breathing fairly heavy and sweating. He knows he will do well but he can’t help but wonder if somehow something will go wrong. And if something goes wrong, that meant he wouldn’t be able to get Rey. Should any of the other men fuck up this plan, he’ll make sure to end their life before Snoke can even figure out what’s going on.

“We’ve arrived. Is everyone ready?”

Ben and the three other knights nod and quickly step out of the van.

“Ok so remember, focus on finding Plutt and getting rid of him quickly. Even if me and others take care of security, it’ll all go to shit if Plutt figures out what’s going on.”

“Right.”

Ben watches as the other knights quickly and quietly go to their respective areas and prepare to attack. Ben quickly hides in the shadows and observes his surroundings. There are two cameras at the front door of the warehouse and from the looks of it, guards are posted at almost every corner. If Ben was going to succeed, he was going to need to take some guards down as well as the cameras.

He picks up a smooth stone and throws it against the wall, causing two of the men at the entrance to look at each other then move in the direction of where the rock was thrown. Ben takes this opportunity to prepare his gun and shoot the two men who fall to the ground easily. 

“Two down and…” He shoots a bullet at each camera successfully and smiles to himself, ‘two cameras. Good so far.”

All of sudden, he hears Trudgen’s voice from inside his mask. “Guards have been intercepted on our side. Good to go.”

Ushar is the next to respond, “Same here. Got the last one down. Kylo, how are you doing?” 

“Got two guards down and two cameras?”

“That’s all? You gotta do better than that if you wanna make it to Plutt’s place. We’ll try to clear the way for you but you’re gonna need to be quick.”

“Shut up Cardo. You only managed to shoot one guard down.”

“...”

Ben knew Cardo was right. If he wanted to prove himself as useful to Snoke and the others, he needed to show that he was faster and better than the others. Taking in a deep breath, Ben made his way past the front doors and headed inside.

Thankfully he did not encounter any guards when he first walked in, but towards the back, he could definitely hear the voices of two or three men.

He surveyed his surroundings quickly and came to the conclusion that if he could sneak past them, he would be able to make his way to the second floor easily and find out where Plutt was staying.

Ben immediately notices Ap’lek appear closer to where the other men are conversing. He nods at Ben and signals with his gun that he’ll be the one to take the men out. That just saved Ben a good amount of time as well as the risk of being potentially caught. Before Ben can even make it to the top of the second floor, he notices that Ap’lek had already killed the men and was making his way towards another part of the warehouse to make sure Kylo was good to go.

Once Ben reaches the stairs, he hears Kuruk.

“Plutt is in the third room to the left of you Kylo. He appears to be dormant so he might be asleep.Should be an easy kill for you but we’ll be close should you need any backup.”

“Roger that.”

Ben makes his way to the room that Plutt is in and opens the door quickly, pointing his gun straight forward and looking around the room for anyone else that could pose as a threat.”

“Well isn’t this quite a surprise.”

Oh shit.

Plutt is awake and has his own gun pointed at the side of Ben’s neck and he lets out another chuckle, “Well well well. Looks like someone is a rookie. I have to admit, I knew Snoke would come after me eventually but I never thought that he would allow one of his fledglings to be the one to end me. Put down your gun boy and I might let you live.”

Ben does as he’s told and never takes his eyes off of Plutt.

“You know boy, I don’t even know why I’m sparing your life right now. I should just shoot you and send your body back to your master so he can finally see just how powerful I have become. Heh, yes. Your body will be a wonderful present for him.”

Plutt looks at Ben’s belt and snickers, “Let me guess. Military grade weapons? What’s the point of him even giving it to you if you couldn’t even make it that far.” He lets out another deep laugh but then finds himself coughing rather harshly. “Gosh...where are your friends? Surely you couldn’t be the only one here.”

“As a matter of fact, he’s not!”

Before Plutt can react, Vicrul and Cardo tackle Plutt to the ground and kick away his weapon. Plutt grunts and tries to throw the men off of him but it’s no use; he was definitely no match for their strength!”

“Don’t forget he’s mine!” Ben quickly grabs his gun and aims his gun at Plutt’s fat and ugly face.

Instead of being frightened, Plutt lets out another disgusting and insulting laugh, “You don’t have the balls to shoot me. You couldn’t even kill me without the assistance of your little friends. You are not worthy of killing me.”

Ben tilts his head and continues to stare at Plutt, “Such big words from an insignificant scumbag like yourself. You think you’re in any position to talk to me like that when you profit from the success of others. You’re worthless. Irritating. Sloppy. Weak.” Ben leans close to Plutt’s face, “You are nothing. No one will ever remember you.”

Ben shoots Plutt between the eyes and smiles in satisfaction. He is definitely dead from the single gunshot but that doesn’t stop Ben from continuing to shoot multiple bullets ranging from Plutt’s face down to his torso.

“Jesus Christ man, he’s dead! You can stop now.”

“Do any of you have a knife or dagger?”

Vicrul nods and points to the one at his belt, “What would you need it for?”

“I want to bring our boss back a gift.”

Once all the knights gather back at the entrance and go back inside their vehicles, everyone begins to congratulate each other on a job well done. Sure, Ben didn’t do most of the work but he still was the one who executed Plutt.

“I wonder what reward waits for us back home. Hopefully it’s something good. Old man Snoke never disappoints us.”

While the other knights discussed and tried to guess what Snoke had prepared for them, Ben felt his heart beating faster and faster by the minute. He succeeded. He would have Rey. She would be waiting in his quarters for him to devour and destroy as much as he wanted. He worked hard these past two days so now it was time for him to play hard.

When they finally make it back to the warehouse, Snoke and his men clap and welcome everyone back, “Well done. Well done!”

Ben is the first to walk up to Snoke, a black trash bag in his hand, “Master, I have brought you a present.”

“Let me see it.”

WIth no hesitation, Ben opens the bag up and tosses the head of Plutt onto the table, blood still dripping.

Snoke lets out a deep laugh and picks up the head in satisfaction, “Truly the best gift I could have asked for!” He drops it on the floor and kicks it to the other side of the room, laughing hard as he sees the head roll to the other side and stop once it hits the wall. He places his hands on Ben’s shoulders and looks at the other knights, “Your rewards are in each of your rooms. Enjoy tonight and celebrate your success!”

While the other knights holler and cheer, Snoke personally escorts Ben to his own room. “As promised my boy, she is waiting for you inside. We will arrange a living situation tomorrow for you. Enjoy your reward.”

“Thank you Sir…” Ben is left alone and while his hand is on the doorknob, he almost can’t believe that Rey is just behind this door. He has earned her. His prize. His toy. His Rey.

He takes off his mask and slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open, holding in his breath the entire time.

What he sees next causes his blood to boil.

Rey has a black eye, her hair is a mess and she’s completely naked and tied down on his bed. Had he not instructed that no harm would come to her? He was supposed to be the one to inflict pain upon her, not anyone else. Whoever did this would pay dearly; but for now, it was time to enjoy his treat.

“P...Please don’t hurt me...I just wanna go home. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

Ben walks over to her and places his gloved hand against her cheek, gently caressing it, “Oh Sweetheart...you are home.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Rey's POV. Ben will be referred to as Kylo from now on. Enjoy!

I can’t remember exactly how I ended up kidnapped and I’m trying to understand why. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary and I was positive that I had never made someone so mad that they would come and take me away so...why?

My day had started off normal. I got ready for work, did my shift with not as much bullshit as the previous day, and I prepared for my date. I had a good time with Armitage and enjoyed the movie a lot more than I thought I would but that was probably because the dialogue and acting was so damn cheesy. Armitage had offered me a ride home, I accepted and then we scheduled a date to go to some Italian restaurant next week. I went up to my apartment and told Finn and Poe all about it and then...they came.

It started off as a simple knock on the door. 

Poe had got up to check and see if maybe it was the doordash driver with our his and Finn’s food.

Individuals with black suits and weapons shoved Poe to the ground and raised their weapons at both me and Finn..

Poe tried to hit one of them and actually succeeded but ended up getting thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious.

Finn told me to go to my room and lock the door. I wanted to join him and fight them off but I knew we wouldn’t be able to take them all down. There were at least 3 of them and they looked toned and much more athletic than I did. I ran straight for my bedroom and almost tripped over some furniture but I locked the door and hid under my bed. I could hear Finn screaming in pain and then the sound of a gunshot.

No…God, please no…

I covered my mouth and tried to take deep, slow breaths. Trying to control my breathing and thinking positive seemed impossible at the moment but I knew I had to try. If I wanted to somehow survive this and help my friends, I would need to be calm and collected. Oh shit.  
What if Finn got shot and is bleeding to death as I hide like a coward? Is Poe ok or did they murder him too? I only heard one gunshot but what if Finn or Poe managed to shoot one of the guys? Oh God, I can feel my heart beating so fast in my chest. I hope I don’t pass out...Oh shit what was that? 

I lay still as I watched two of the intruders enter my room and make slow movements around my bed. One of them opened my closet while the other began to search through my desk. My eyes followed their every movement and I could hear their voices but I couldn’t make out exactly what they were thinking. I had seen a couple movies that dealt with this type of situation, like Taken, and I quickly pulled my phone out of pocket. Maybe if I could record what these men were saying then even if I did end up getting kidnapped, the police could find my phone and trace the voices and then I’d be saved. Great thinking Rey, Palpy would be so proud. I moved my phone closer to the corner of my bed and hit the record button. The men were still whispering amongst themselves and then slowly turned their heads to the bed.

Oh fuck me.

One of the men got on his knees and immediately ducked his head and looked at me, “There you are, baby girl. Didn’t think we would find you did ya?”

His hand immediately grabbed my ankle but I wouldn’t let this asshole get me without a fight. I immediately used my foot to pick his hand away and I scurried out from under the bed. The other man quickly ran over to me but I dodged him and he instantly ran into my dresser. I took this opportunity to dash out of the room and check on my friends. Poe was on the floor still unconscious, but Finn was on the other side of the living room with a pool of blood around his upper body.

I quickly rushed over to my friend and examined where the blood could possibly be coming from. And there it was. In his left upper shoulder, a bullet had shot through him and might have possibly hit an important artery.

“Finn! Finn! Please tell me you’re ok!” I ripped off a good chunk of his shirt and fastened a temporary bandage to at least apply pressure and slow the blood flow, “Finn please don’t die on me. You’re gonna be ok…”

I heard a groan from him and I couldn’t help but smile as tears started to flow from my eyes. He was alive.

Finn’s eyes slowly opened but quickly grew wide and all he could mutter was a “run” and then I felt someone grab a handful of my hair and throw me against the coffee table.

A sharp pain shot out throughout my back and it felt like the air was knocked out of my body. I lay limp on the ground but still did my best to gather up my strength and try to crawl away from the intruders. The men laughed as they saw me struggle to crawl even a couple feet away from where I was thrown and then I felt another sharp pain shoot throughout my abdomen but this time it was because one of them had kicked me straight in the gut. Now I lie still, anxiously awaiting the moment that they just pull the trigger and end my life completely but the gunshot never came. Instead a swift punch to the face was the last thing I felt before slipping into unconsciousness.

“The boss won’t be happy with you if Kylo fusses to him about her black eye. Jesus she’s gonna need ice as soon as get there.”

“The little bitch was giving us a hard time so I figured I should teach her a lesson.”  
“You better pray your job isn’t on the line right now Bala or else there’ll be hell to pay. Tasu, why didn’t you control him? I don’t recall seeing much action on your end other than throwing Poe Dameron against the wall.”

Tasu clicked his tongue and shrugged, “Not my problem.”

My head still hurt terribly but from what I could gather, one of the men was named Bala and the other was called Tasu. They sounded like they spoke English but their names had a foreign sound to it. Maybe they were terrorists! But the other individual, whose voice I didn’t recognize back at the apartment, was a female? She had a slight British accent like mine but not as heavy. She didn’t sound as mean as the other two but there was clearly a hint of order and dominance in her voice.

I groaned as the vehicle began to move around rather violently and I could only assume that was because the car was driving off road. Would anyone be able to rescue me if they were taking me far out into the desert? Someone would find me right?

The man called Bala looks over at me from the front seat and smiles, “Just in time love. We have arrived. Sorry about hitting you earlier but I needed you to calm down or else something else might have escalated. I’m sure you didn’t wanna end up shot like your friend did ya? I’ll be sure to tell someone to bring you a pack of ice.”

I glared at the man with my one eye and managed to spit some salived mixed with blood in his direction, “I s..swear...you’ll pay…”

Bala let out a laugh and stroked my cheek gently, “Ah, you’re a fighter all right. I can see why you were chosen for him. You two are going to have a wonderful time with each other.”

The woman strikes Bala’s cheek and flashes her eyes to mine in the rearview mirror, “Don’t mind him and please refrain from causing any inconveniences unless you’d like a more severe punishment before you are taken to your room.

I shake my head and behave for the remainder of the ride. I knew I would have to cooperate while I was in their custody but I was a natural fighter so this was going to be a challenge for me. If these creeps tried to pull anything, of course I would have to defend myself but I’ll keep my cool if necessary. Finn...Poe...please be alright and come find me.

The car suddenly stops and all three of the individuals step out of the van. I am roughly picked up and thrown over the shoulder of the one called Tasu and I can’t help but feel humiliated by all this.

“I am more than capable of walking.”

“Shut your mouth and deal with it Princessa.”

I sigh in defeat and look up towards the woman with pleading eyes, “P...Please there must be some mistake. I don’t know you people and if I’ve done anything that may have offended you, I do sincerely apologize but please I need to go home and help my friend. He could be dying and-”

The woman stares at me with the most piercing blue eyes I’ve ever seen. Behind them there is no emotion, no sympathy, just...emptiness. 

“You were chosen by someone within our organization because he has an...interest in you. This was no mistake, I can assure you that much but you will learn to love your new home.”

“This will never be my home! My grandfather and my friends will order a search party to be made and you’ll all be in jail! Someone will find me!”

“I’m sure they will. Now, when we get inside, you will be taken to the bathroom to do a quick clean up and check up routine and then you will be brought to your temporary living quarters. If you decide to be an inconvenience, in any sort of way or manner, your punishment will be swift and painful. Am I understood?”

“I guess.”

We finally go through a door and I am put down roughly by Tasu. The woman leads me to a bathroom and cuts off the rope that was binding my wrists together. “Please step into the shower and do your best to make yourself clean. Shampoo and a towel are already in a stall for your convenience and once you are finished, I will escort you to the nurse’s office. And remember, don’t try anything stupid girl.

I roll my eyes and go to the first stall that I see and notice a small bottle of shampoo as well as a simple white towel. I notice the shower has no curtains but I am in no position to complain so I simply strip away from my clothes and turn the shower knob to start the water. A shiver rolls down my spine as I step into the nice warm water and begin to scrub myself away from the dried blood and grime that accumulated on my body from the past couple of hours.

The woman does not watch me shower, thankfully, but she just stands near the bathroom door examining her nails with no interest whatsoever. When I finally rinse away all the soap, I quickly dry my hair and wrap the towel around my body before walking over to her and letting her know I was all finished.

Without saying a word, she opens the door for me and proceeds to lead me down a hallway and into the nurse’s office. An older woman with the same blank expression tells me to sit in the chair and she would take my vitals shortly. The process goes a lot quicker than the exams I’ve had in the past and I am told that my blood pressure was normal, my heart rate was a bit high but that was to be expected given the current circumstances, and that samples of my blood would need to be collected to review other tests. The last thing that was required was an inspection of my vaginal area, which I would have thrown a huge fit about, but with the intimidating woman in the room, I agreed to it. I closed my eyes and winced when I felt the woman feel around my personal area and prod her fingers in and out of me to make sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “She is a virgin. Her hymen is still intact. I will inform Master Snoke about everything that was done here tonight and her results should be reported within a week. You may take her.”

The woman motions me to follow her but this time, we go down another long hallway but the atmosphere feels a lot more lonelier and tense. I try to survey my surroundings so that in the opportunity that I am able to escape from my room, I would at least know where to go. There was only one way in and out and I’m sure it was guarded by someone, cameras were scattered in different areas so someone would surely notice if I slipped out of my room. Fuck, this was going to be alot harder than I thought.

We finally arrive at the room and I am horrified when the towel is forcibly taken from me, leaving me to try to cover up my naked body as much as I can.

“There’s no use in trying to hide anything. He will be here soon and he expects you to be ready for his arrival.”

I can feel tears pricking my eyes once again as I told out my trembling hand and let out a small whimper, “P..Please, I would like the towel back. I’m not an animal and I have a right to have some sort of privacy.”

“You are in no position to make demands. I suggest you cooperate unless you’d like me to force you to comply.”

“Please listen to me! I don’t know why I’m here, I have no idea what’s going on, and I need to go home! This is a mistake! You’ve got the wrong person.”

And in an instant, a loud smack echoes the room and I am left to fall on my knees and nurse my very red and stinging cheek. 

“I will not repeat myself to someone who is capable of understanding basic commands. You will prepare yourself and wait for your master in his chambers. If you continue to present yourself as a problem, I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands.”

I shook my head and felt more tears fall from my eyes as I finally looked up directly into her eyes and grabbed her leg, “I’m s...s..sorry but I don’t belong here! My grandfather will be worried sick and he needs to know I’m ok.”

The woman puts her hands on my shoulders and gently squeezes my shoulders, much to my surprise, “I can see I will need to do things myself.”

What?

She grabs a handful of my hair and pushes my body to the ground as she grabs rope from her back pocket and begins to bind my wrists and ankles together. I try to fight against her with all my might but I find my efforts futile since all I can do is try to hit my head against her torso. 

“I tried to warn you my dear but you refused to listen. Try to behave yourself until he arrives.” 

And with that said the woman leaves the room and I’m left alone to my thoughts of despair. What if I never made it out of this place? What if I was being used as a ransom and Palpy was in some sort of big trouble? Maybe I should have stayed back home and this would have never happened. Why do I always find myself in a situation where I’m an inconvenience to others? It’s just like when my parents had passed. If I hadn’t constantly bugged them to go on a family trip to the country, they wouldn’t be buried six feet underground. Maybe this was her punishment for living on without them. 

As she closes her eyes in defeat, she hears the door open slowly and opens her eyes in fear and confusion when she recognizes the familiar face standing a few feet away from her.

Kylo, the guy who was Armitage’s friend, stared at her with a look of anger mixed with sadness and concern. Had he come to save her from this horrible place.

“P...Please don’t hurt me...I just wanna go home. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

Kylo merely smiles and walks over to her and places his gloved hand against her cheek, gently caressing it, “Oh Sweetheart...you are home.”

What?

Rey shakes her head and tries to wiggle her way out of her restraints, “K..Kylo, I was kidnapped! These awful people hurt my friends and brought me here and I don’t understand what’s going on and I’m supposed to be given to some terrible man who has taken some sort of interest in me and-”

“Ssshh, ssshhh” Kylo says as he continues to stroke my cheek and brush loose strands of hair out of my face. “Who hurt you?”

“The awful men that took me to this place!”

“Do you remember their names?”

“Um, I think one was named Bala and the other Tasu, but please that’s the least of my concerns.   
I need to get out of here and go back home and see if my friends are okay.”

A part of me expected him to untie my restraints and lead me out of this place and explain that this was all some big misunderstanding but instead he just continued to stare at me with an amused expression on his face. His smirk sent shivers down my spine and now I wasn’t so sure he was the hero anymore.

“Kylo, please…”

Kylo lets out a hearty laugh and leans closer to my face so that now our lips are only inches apart. I can smell and feel his breath on my face as he watches me with focused eyes and I can’t bear to look at him. His presence has only increased the fear and anxiety within me.

“Oh, Rey Rey Rey...didn’t you hear me earlier? This is your new home? I am the one who has taken an interest in you?”

Now it’s my turn to laugh.

I let out a small giggle that ends up turning into a laughing fit as Kylo frowns and begins to genuinely look offended and pissed off. “Kylo, the prank is off. I know you tried to set me and Armitage up for a date but this joke is going a bit too far. I’ve already agreed to go on a second date with him so you can drop the act.”

Kylo grabs a fistful of my hair and brings my face close to his so that now we’re eye to eye. 

“You little slut...are you really that fucking stupid?” He strikes me across the face and I can feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes but I’m too shocked to say anything.

“You really think Hux was the one who’s been texting you? That ginger prick doesn’t even have the balls to ask you out on his own. You should have known it was me. Why else did I visit you at the coffee shop that day to plan out the whole movie date thing?”

“Kylo stop...this, this isn’t funny!”

Kylo lets out another laugh and uses his tongue to lick my tears away, much to my disgust and horror, “I like you Rey. I just killed a man to claim you as my prize and trust me, I always get what I want in the end.”

I lay there in complete disbelief as I feel his hands finally untie my binds but then they roam to different parts of my body. This feels like a nightmare; a nightmare that I’ll wake up from at any moment now. I would wake up in a cold sweat and find comfort in the company of Finn or Poe and that would be the end of this situation. But the more I felt his hands and tongue on my body, the more I came to accept that this was no nightmare. 

Kylo kept his eyes on me as he ran his tongue from my neck all the way down to my inner right thigh and he began to bite and suck on that area. I did not look at him at all. I would not give him the satisfaction of my attention. I’ll stare at the wall or ceiling and do my best to ignore his presence. I was strong and I believed that after he had his way with me, he'd let me go. I could do this.

Kylo’s hand groped my breasts as he continued to bite and suck on random parts of my body. He finally took pleasure in darting his tongue in and out of my pussy, much to my displeasure, but my body did a terrible job of hiding how aroused I was getting. I felt so disgusted at myself for even feeling a hint of arousal at this sick situation but I could tell that Kylo was enjoying the hell out of it.

Once he stopped sucking on my clit, he inserted two of his fingers inside of my pussy and I found myself wincing at how painful it actually felt. I was a virgin so it wasn’t like I was used to having something inside of me. If his fingers hurt, I couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he decided to take things even further.

“Mmmmm…you must like this Rey...your body is telling me that it wants more…”

“You..You don’t know what I want you monster. If this is how you get women in bed, you’re a fucking animal. No...you’re worse than an animal. You’re fucking scum.”

Kylo clicks his tongue and stops fingering me and instead slaps me across the face once again and holds me down with his hand wrapped around my throat, “You know, if you’re gonna talk filth, I have other plans for that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Before I can react, he prys open my mouth with his fingers and allows them to explore my mouth. He’s impressed at how wide my mouth can be when something is forced inside and then he decides to force his fingers down my throat, causing me to gag and cough uncontrollably.

“God you’re so fucking hot...I’ll strike you a deal. If you can help me out, I’ll let you go.”

I stare at Kylo in disbelief and disgust and shake my head, “Please Kylo, it doesn’t have to be like this. I swear, I swear I won’t tell anyone about what happened tonight. Not even Finn or Poe will say anything.”

“Oh Sweetheart, you still don’t get it do you? If you wanna go home, you gotta give me something before I can let you go. I didn’t work hard to get you just to be denied. Open that pretty mouth for me and as soon as I’m finished with you, you’ll be on your way.”

I squinted my eyes at him and heavily debated on whether I should believe him or not. If I continued to be stubborn, there was no way I’d have the possibility of going home; but if I did this one small thing for him, I could go home and forget this whole thing ever happened. Would I need a therapist for a while? Probably, but it would be much better than staying with this monster.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

With a defeated sigh, I slowly opened my mouth up for him and closed my eyes.

“Ah ah ah, I want you to look at me the entire time.”

I let out another deep sigh and opened my eyes yet again. The way Kylo looked at me genuinely sent shivers down my spine. His hazel eyes had so much malicious intent in them that I feared I was looking into the eyes of a demon. He showed no remorse, no compassion, no empathy, just lust.

He quickly unbuckled his pants and brought them down to his knees as he grabbed my hair and pulled me a bit closer to his crotch area. I stared at his mound of dark pubic hair and was disgusted and horrified when I saw just how large his length actually was. There was no way that entire thing was going to fit in my entire mouth.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll go nice and easy on you. Don’t be afraid.”

I gulp and slowly wrap my mouth around his tip and lower my head so that I’m taking him slowly and at a pace that I would feel somewhat comfortable with. I couldn’t imagine Kylo being a virgin since he seemed like the type who had a history of sleeping with numerous women, but to my shock, he immediately let out a satisfied groan and held my head in place as I began to go back and forth against his shaft. I couldn’t help the amount of saliva that was dripping out of my mouth but I hadn’t even made it halfway and it already felt as if I couldn’t take any more.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want freedom Babe.”

I try my best to take more of him in my mouth but at some point, I find myself unable to without gagging like a complete fool. He seems to understand and allows me to let go of his cock so that I can breathe and collect myself but within seconds, I find myself being forced to take the entire length of his cock in my mouth. His pubes are pressed to my nose and I feel like I’m going to vomit all over his cock as he begins to grind his hips against my face and let his cock go in and out of my throat at a rather rapid pace. I feel nauseous and faint as I see him lick his lips and moan in complete ecstasy while I’m forced to look into the eyes of a man who has taken my innocence and dignity in one night. I had always dreamed that my first time would be something special and meaningful; something that would bring me fulfillment and bliss but instead my first time involved a weirdo kidnapping me just so that I could suck him off. I could tell he was getting close because his breathing started to become more rapid as time went on and I could already taste a hint of saltiness on my tongue. The more closer he became to finishing, the more aggressive he would become. Aside from degrading me by calling me a dirty slut and a whore, he would sometimes take his cock out of my mouth and use it to slap against my cheeks or smear precum against my lips before shoving his cock down my throat again. I will be free soon. I just needed to get him to cum. With no warning, I began to suck on his cock even faster and harder, focusing on doing whatever it took to get him to finish. It must have been working because he kept muttering fuck over and over while tugging on my hair even harder. He kept staring at my face and the moment I made eye contact with him again, he let out a deep grunt and released his warm and salty load down my throat. I gagged and coughed as he took it out of my mouth and left me with the nasty aftertaste of his cum all over my poor tongue. He looked like he had reached nirvana or cloud nine because he couldn’t get rid of that stupid smile on his face. As I collected myself, I finally looked over at him and pleaded once more, “P..Please. I’ve done what you’ve asked, now let me go home.”

Kylo smirked and ran a hand through his hair as he went over to one of the cabinets and picked out a towel and a pair of pajamas for himself, “Sweetheart. I already told you, you are home.”

“You promised!! I’ve done what you wanted and now you have no more use for me! Please Kylo, I just want to go home!”

“Rey, baby, I’ve had a long couple of days and I’m really not in the mood to start fucking you up.”

My breathing paused and I looked at him with complete fear in my eyes. 

He grabs my face with his hand and brings it close to his once again and this time I’m too terrified to look at him as he snarls at me and digs his nails into my cheek.

“If I keep hearing you whine and bitch about going home, you’re gonna get alot more than a fucking beatdown. You’re with me now. Deal. With. It. I’ve got a home being built for us as we speak so things will get better. I might even let you have your own room if you behave.”

“WHAT?! I’m not going anywhere with you, you monster! Poe and Finn or my grandfather will find me before you can move me out of this shithole!”

Kylo lets out a deep chuckle, “Oh really? Is that so?”

Why did he not seem the least bit scared of my threat? It was true yet why did he take it so lightly?

“Well, when they do find me, I’m sure it’s going to be a fucking bloodbath because no one is ever going to take you away from me now that I’ve got you. It’s me and you to the ends of the earth. And if you try to fuck with me or try to even attempt to escape, I’ll break your fucking legs. So don’t fuck with me ok Sweetheart?” He places a chaste kiss on my lips and heads to the bathroom without another word.

I stare at the wall for a couple minutes before bringing my legs up to my chest as I let out a loud and frustrated scream that I’m sure the whole warehouse could hear. I could feel my nails digging into my palms as I let out heavy sobs and looked around at the place that I would now call home. No, this wasn’t a home. He wasn’t a man. This was hell and I wasn’t sure if I could escape my chains anytime soon. My hope in Finn and Poe now seemed faint and bleak. 

“Please help me...someone...anyone…”

Kylo emerged from the shower, his chest still dripping with beads of water. He walks over to me and places another kiss on my lips but I flinch and move my face away from his. 

He smiles at me and strokes my hair gently before he removes the towel from his waist and climbs into bed with me, “Living with you is gonna be a treat.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated another chapter! I had to write this one out before I could forget anything! 2 chapters this week! Whoo! Slight POV for Rey towards the end.

2:15. That’s what the clock on the bedside table had read. Rey hadn’t attempted to even sleep since the monster touched her. She couldn’t even if she tried. She had cried shortly after he fell asleep next to her but she reached the point where tears would no longer fall from her eyes. She was raped. The feeling disgusted her, traumatized her, and also made her feel numb; as if her life was no longer worth anything because she was filthy and used by someone else. She brushed her fingers against her lips and quivered. Even now, she could still taste him on her tongue; her throat was dry yet she could still feel his warm and salty cum gushing down her throat. It truly was disgusting.

Kylo was fast asleep beside her, his face completely calm and serene with no trace of regret or guilt upon it. Rey had tried to avoid looking at him because it had only made her blood boil even more. She glanced at the clock once more and a thought popped in her mind. Surely, if she was quiet enough she would be able to escape this place somehow. Yeah there were cameras scattered across the outside but what if she somehow was able to grab one of the car keys and make a dash for town? Although this place was far out in the desert, eventually she would hit the city or at least a place where she could get help from people. Yeah! That actually might work.

Rey took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned back around and took a look at Kylo. Soft snores emitted from him but it seemed as if he was out cold from exhaustion. This just might work Rey. Doing her best to not disturb him from his slumber, Rey slipped out of the bed and got on her knees so in the event Kylo did wake up, he wouldn’t notice her immediately. After about 10 seconds of hearing nothing from him, she crawls over to the kitchen area and hides in a corner where he can’t see her. The floor makes her skin shiver and she realizes she is still naked. 

“Fuck...I need something to put on…” She looks over and sees the black long sleeved T-shirt he had been wearing earlier and decides it’s better than nothing.

Rey holds her breath and takes one quick peek before scurrying over and grabbing the shirt quickly, throwing it over her head and then retreating back to the corner. So far, so good.

Kylo stirs for a moment, much to Rey’s horror, but only to turn on his stomach and pass out once more.

Perfect.

Rey quietly tiptoes over to the front door and unlocks the door, taking her time to turn the knob before exiting the room. She takes one more brief glance at Kylo and smiles when she sees him still asleep.

“Buh-bye asshole. I hope we never meet again…”

Rey turns the knob and quietly makes her exit from the room, making sure to close the door as slow and as quiet as possible.

She makes a dash down the hallway and is surprised to see that so far she hasn’t run into any guards or the woman from earlier. Was everyone just asleep at his hour and there was no security? Not that she was complaining but it all seemed a bit too...easy. As she makes her way down to the entrance of the hall she was in, she pauses and holds her breath. There are 4 cameras in the main room and that’s exactly where the entrance is. If she could somehow make a mad dash out the doors, even if the cameras did capture her trying to escape, then maybe she would be able to make it. 

“Wait, shit. I still need to find a pair of keys.” 

All the rooms looked the same on the outside and there was no guarantee they would be empty. The only other alternative would be for Rey to run/walk back to town. If it meant getting away from this place and Kylo, then the risk was worth it. Rey takes another deep breath and rubs the balls of her feet, really wishing she had some shoes right about now; with no other doubt in her head, she takes off, running the fastest she has ever done in her life so far and bolts out of the double doors. Immediately an alarm is sounded and lights all over the warehouse’s property lights up. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Rey can feel random stones and bits of broken glass already digging into her feet but she doesn’t care. If she was going to get away from this place, she had to keep going no matter what obstacle was in her way. 

She darts to hide behind one of the trailers then ends up crawling under one to hide from the sight of six men in black and numerous security guards surveying the area.

She covers her mouth and watches as Kylo emerges from the entrance and walks over to the six men. Were they his friends?

“She’s escaped from my room. She couldn’t have gone far on foot. Scatter the area and we’ll find her.”

“Jesus man, how did she escape from you already? I would’ve assumed you would keep her close or at least chained up.”

Kylo is clearly pissed as he runs off and begins his hunt. The six other men run in different directions and security stays near the entrance, in case Rey was stupid enough to actually run back to the entrance. 

“Okay Rey, don’t freak out. I’ll make it home. I just need to time things properly…” 

With the bright lights giving view to all areas of the outside, Rey really had no cover, unless she stuck to hiding behind and under numerous trailers and cars. One of the terrible things about the desert landscape was the lack of trees and brush that would have benefited her escape. Even if she did make it far, there was no guarantee Kylo and the other men wouldn’t catch up to her and capture her once again. Her only luck would be to somehow find a car and pray that it had a pair of keys lying around. 

Rey rolled out from under the trailer and quickly ran to another one as she poked her head around the corner and made sure the coast was clear. She made a quick dash to one of the larger looking vehicles and to her surprise, the door was actually unlocked. She slowly crawled into the driver’s seat and made sure to lay low in case anyone was nearby.

“Keys...keys...keys...Poe always said to check for spares in the glove compartment or under seats…” Rey could feel heart heart racing as she desperately checked every area for a sign of something that would be able to start the vehicle. So far she was able to find .50, chewed bubble gum placed in a wrapper, a taco bell bag, and a number for a towing place.

“Think Rey think! What else can you do?”

Rey closed her eyes and took deep steadying breaths as she desperately tried to remember advice that was given to her that would also apply to her situation. Rey remembered a time when Poe had taught her how to start a car without a key like how they did in 90s action movies but she wasn’t sure if that would work for these cars. With Poe’s previous car, it was pretty old and beat so naturally it would have worked but the vehicle she was in looked pretty modern and upgraded so there was a 50/50 chance that that old trick would work. 

“Ok that won’t work...oh fuck me...please...I don’t wanna be miserable for the rest of my life…” Rey holds her face in her hands and lets out more tears, fearing more and more for her life as each minute passed by. And as if the heavens placed an idea in her head, Rey realized she had not searched one area of the car. Aside from underneath the seats, trash and other random items were always guaranteed to hide on one of the sides of the driver or passenger seats. She quickly feels and forces her fingers down the tight crevices of the seats until she feels something cold and metal. Bingo!

She cries tears of joy and lets out a laugh as he looks at the key and places a quick kiss on it. She would be free. She would escape all of this and things would go back to how they were except Kylo would be in jail and would never ever bother her again.

Rey sits up in the seat, still somewhat crouched, but enough to give her a little bit of the view of what direction to turn to. She puts the key into the ignition and turns it. And just like that, the engine roars to life and catches the attention of the guards in the area.

“FREEZE OR WE’LL SHOOT!”

Rey gathers up her courage and slams on the breaks, steering in the opposite direction of the men and screams when bullets begin to hit the sides of the car as well as the windows.

Another car starts up and immediately begins following her while the guards keep shooting at her vehicle.

She sees a gate coming up with a guard pointing their own weapon at her but she just ducks deeper in her seat and slams her foot on the break even harder, not caring at all if she ran over the guard. She had to accelerate if she wanted the car to break down the barrier. 

With a loud crash, the car breaks the metal barrier and heads out into the cactus filled desert. Rey finally sits up properly in her seat and lets out a hearty laugh, “WHOO!!!” She was so happy that she was crying tears of joy. She did it! She actually did it! 

But her moment of happiness ends when she feels the car that’s been following her ram the backside of her vehicle. Rey looks back in fear and sees Kylo trying to crash her car. The man was clearly pissed. His eyes looked bloodshot and he had a crazed smile plastered on his face that could only fit the look of a killer. 

“Sweetheart! Why are you trying to run away? Home is in the other direction!” Another hard thud to the bumper. “You’re not getting away that easily!”

Rey begins to swerve left and right to avoid more of his ramming but it’s hard to concentrate when your psychopath rapist is trying to kill you. She keeps pressing her foot down on the gas pedal but she’s already going so fast that it was surprising Kylo could keep up.

Kylo takes out his gun and releases the safety quickly before aiming it at Rey’s vehicle. Rey lets out a scream and quickly swerves to the right but that’s exactly what Kylo had wanted. With no ounce of worry, he aims the gun at one of her tires and shoots at it multiple times. And just as he predicts, the tire blows out and causes Rey to lose control of her vehicle and crash into a nearby boulder.

Kylo puts his own vehicle in park and walks over to Rey. She hit her head pretty badly on the windshield and there’s a big cut right on her forehead. Poor thing. He unbuckles her out of her seat and throws her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. He can hear her mumbling something but it just sounds like gurgles to him. He carefully lays her out in the back seat and heads back in the direction of the warehouse.

“Your little gift has caused a lot of trouble trouble…”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t realize she slipped away from bed and took off...this is my fault.”

“Hmmm...make sure this does not happen again or else I will need to take matters into my own hands.”

I felt a cold, dry wrinkly hand brush against my cheek and slowly opened my eyes.

Why was it so bright?

I winced when I tried to sit up and found that my vision was blurry. 

“W..Why can’t I see anything?”

“About time you woke up Sweetheart. I thought you might’ve died on me.”

Kylo.

“I’d rather be dead than be back with you! Why didn’t you just let me die?!”

“Nice to know that the painkillers still don’t take away that feisty attitude of yours. The blurriness will wear off soon. You hit your head pretty hard so it’s no surprise it affected your vision.

I touched my eyes carefully and felt my one eye had a bandage wrapped over it and my left arm and right leg were in a splint. What happened?

I made my escape. Kylo was tailing me. Bullets rang out everywhere. The crash.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked over at Kylo’s blurry form but I could tell there was a smile on his face.

“Be grateful that my Boss allowed you to still live with me. I didn’t expect you would be such a pain in the ass so early on in our relationship.”

“Fuck...you....”

“Mmmm, I’m sure you would love that wouldn't you?”

Kylo takes my face in his hand and brings it close to his face so that I can feel his breath on mine again, “As tempting as that sounds, I have work to attend to and you need to recover from your little accident. Phasma will tend to you in my absence. My next assignment requires me to be gone for a couple days and when I return, we will be moving into our new home.”

“Who’s Phasma?”

“Hm? The woman who escorted you to my bedroom that night.”

Of course. The woman with the cold, piercing eyes.

“Now as much as I would love to stay by your side, I need to get ready to leave. Please refrain from causing any more trouble in my absence unless you’d like more bones broken. It’s already torture not being able to touch you but if it teaches you a lesson, I will inflict more pain until you submit to me and realize I’m a really nice guy.”

“You’re not a nice guy Kylo...does Armitage even know you’re doing this to me? Is he in on this too?”

Kylo chuckles and strokes my hair, “Hux doesn’t know about this little affair of ours. As far as he knows, you’re probably on a little vacation or something. Next time I see him, I’ll be sure to tell him that you’re back home in the UK spending time with your dear grandfather.”

“You animal...how could you do this to someone you barely know?! I want nothing to do with you! Please...I’m not even good girlfriend material! I’m sure you could find someone out there 10x better than me!”

“Oh Rey…” Kylo places a quick kiss on my lips and strokes my cheek gently, “don’t you know why I chose you? You’re my soulmate...from the moment I saw you at Starbucks, I felt that connection. I knew you had to be mine. It’s like Beauty and the Beast. You might not see the positives of this situation right now, but in time, you will learn to love me like the way I love you. Besides, do you think anyone would want you after you’ve sucked my cock? You’re filthy Rey. No one wants a whore as a girlfriend. Besides you’ll never view sex the same way after I’ve had my time with you.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Just how mentally fucked was he? He wants me to love him? How could I love someone so mentally disturbed and abusive? He deserved to rot in a jail cell.

Before Kylo could say anything else to me, Phasma walks in with a tray of food and nods at Kylo. “I’ve brought her dinner. Do not worry Kylo, she will be safe with me.”

Kylo nods and places another kiss on my forehead, “I’ll see you in two days my love and remember, no trouble or I’ll punish you when I get home.”

And with that said, Kylo leaves the room and Phasma places the tray of food in my lap. “Eat.”

I push the tray away and turn my head away from her, “not hungry, thanks.”

“That wasn’t an option, girl. Eat or I will personally feed you like a baby.”

I glare at her and pick up the plastic spoon, deciding to go ahead and scoop up some peaches. Phasma nods at me and continues to watch until I’ve finished everything on my plate.

“Your wounds aren’t as severe as we thought. You might have limited mobility but be thankful you won’t be stuck in a wheelchair. I’m sure you won’t be escaping on us anytime soon.”

I shake my head and let out a pained laugh, “I should have died back there. Death would have been better than this hellish situation I’m stuck in.”

“Keep up your antics and you will end up dead.”

Hm. What a bitch.

“How long have I been...out?”

“So far, two days. The painkillers knocked you in and out of consciousness so you never really talked until right now. Kylo was freaking out the entire time because he thought you weren’t going to make it. The doctors had to send him back to his room before he ended up destroying his office. Our master wasn’t pleased about that either. No worries, you are to be discharged tomorrow and you’ll stay in Kylo’s room until he comes back from his mission.”

Master? Was that the owner of the wrinkly hand?

“Are you guys some terrorist organization or something?”

“Something. If you’re done eating, I’ll take your tray and check back up on you in 4 hours.”

“Whatever.”

“Oh...I should have mentioned when we first met that escaping is futile. We are a large organization Rey and if you ever try to hide, we will find you and bring you back to us. Kylo agreed to this job so he could have you. We like Kylo and he likes you. Don’t be stupid and ever attempt to try anything unless you want your head on a platter.”

I continued to glare at Phasma and ended up throwing my tray in the direction of her head, but naturally she dodged it. “People will find me and when they do, all of you will be rotting in a fucking jail cell hundred of miles away. I look forward to that.”

“Oh...my dear. You don’t know what we’re capable of, do you?”

She walks over and grabs my wrist, twisting it in a rather painful manner and causing me to let out a whimper, “That attitude of yours is really pissing me off. Be thankful that I am not as mean as the others. You don’t know us or Kylo at all. I suggest you stay on Kylo’s good side or you might end up like his previous girlfriend. Battered, bruised, traumatized. Like a vegetable. Alive but cannot function like a normal human being. Is that more understandable for you?”

She let go of my wrist and left the room without another word. I bit my lower lip until the taste of iron was on my tongue. She was right. I did not know who these people were. I did not know Kylo. I did not know if I would ever be able to escape from the eyes of him and his comrades unless death took over me. I did not know if Finn or Poe were still alive. I did not know if I would ever see my dear Palpy ever again. What I did know was that I wish I were dead.


End file.
